Lycanthropy
by punkrocka23
Summary: Idea taken and expanded upon from 'Psychic Wolf Assassin'. Don't sue me. While tracking a rogue werewolf pack Raven is bitten and infected. How will she cope? Will a certain changeling be there to help? Includes tons of action, Slade, and...Tony Soprano? A lot better than it sounds. Please read. BB/Rae and some Rob/Star too. Updating but need more reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Regarding my writing this will be my new fic from now on. It's not something I usually do, involving mythical creatures like werewolves in my stories (I fucking hate twilight and teen wolf). But I read a story about Raven contracting lycanthropy from a werewolf, and somehow the idea intrigued me. I sat down, got some ideas going and came up with a good plot. This idea was taken from an author called 'Psychic Werewolf Assassin'. The artist in question has not been active on this site for over three years and the story not updated since 2007 so I assume it's okay to expand this idea. Credit for this prologue goes to him/her with no intention of copying or plagiarising. But in order for everyone to understand the story, they have to read certain parts in the beginning. Remember to read and review. **

**So without further ado I give you: Lycanthropy (or the prologue at least)**

**Disclaimer: TeenTitans does not belong to me. All rights go to CN and DC Comics**

**Prologue.**

She sipped her herbal tea in silence as she sat in the main room. Raven, sorceress and daughter of Trigon, appreciated the peace and quiet of the night, after everything with the Brotherhood of Evil. Slowly, the waning moon rose to the east of the city, the soft light illuminating the buildings. Never before had she noticed, but in the quiet she heard low howls from the forest. Not human, but deeper than any normal wolf in the forests.

"Just the wind." She said to herself, watching the lights of the city turn on to drown out the natural view of the stars above.

* * *

The creatures ran through the woods, claws and fangs glistening in the moonlight. They had been seen by a pair of weak humans, and that was not acceptable. The couple had no chance to escape them.

With a brief scream from the man's lips, they were torn apart quickly.

"Well Brother, you did well this time." The Alpha female said to the Omega male dryly as she licked blood from her claws. Her fur was pitch black and her eyes a dark green that held a great degree of sadism in them. She grinned, her chops dripping the blood of the humans.

The Omega nodded slowly, waiting for the Alphas and Betas to fill their bellies before he did. He looked remarkably like his sister, only his eyes were softer and his stance more submissive. A half hour later, he ate his fill of flesh. He looked up to the moon in the sky and sighed. "Another month until the full moon." He said softly, knowing full well what was going to happen soon again. (A/N: Quite graphic and nasty or as we in Brooklyn put it: fuckin disgusting)

* * *

"This is Summer Wilkins for the Jump City News." A young woman with soft blonde hair said into her microphone. "Hikers this morning had just found the bodies of a man and woman apparently out on a date. Both bodies were cannabalized with both hearts taken. It is unknown who could have comitted such a crime, but as more information is released by the police we will report it."

Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, turned the television off. He turned to his team and looked to each one of them. "We have no idea who or what did this. It could be a ritual murderer, some kind of crazy animal, or anything at all. Once the police know what's going on can we move in."

Beast Boy, the green animal shapeshifter, shook his head. "Dude, that's messed up. We should just go in now and kick ass!" He said, sickened by the thought of cannibalism made as stomach lurched.

"We must not let these criminals escape! We should go now and avenge these murders!" Starfire, the Tamaranian princess, said with a rising rage, eyes glowing a fierce green. "My people would have gladly executed such monsters."

The cybernetic enhanced teen, Cyborg, frowned. "Ya'll gotta calm down. The police can do this on their own. Let's just worry about the big fishes first, then we can go after those sick fucks."

Raven looked up from her book. "Maybe. Or maybe we should see what the police has right now. I'm sure Robin could help them with their investigation." She said. "At least one of us would be helping look into this."

Robin nodded. "She's got a point. Cyborg, while I'm helping the police you'll lead the Titans. I'll keep you all up to date with any information I can get." He said, tapping a few keys into the computer. "There, the police will be expecting me shortly. Titans, take care." The Boy Wonder said, walking out. "If anything happens call me. I'll see you soon"

* * *

Craig looked to the den of his pack as he curled up on the ground. Though it was nearing summer, there was a small blanket of cold that would wrap itself around him. He was the Omega, the lowest of his pack. No mating rights at all, and he was always last for everything else.

He felt paws on his back, claws digging into his flesh. "You failed last night Brother. Those humans saw us because of you." His sister growled in his ear. "You know what must be done now."

* * *

Robin looked over the scene, thankful that the bodies had been moved recently. He bent down and examined the ground. Slowly his eyes scanned the dirt and saw several disturbances on the ground. "Hmm, these footsteps look digitigrade." He said. "Humans are plantigrade... and they're deep too, which means whatever was here, it was heavy. What could have done this?"

* * *

The bookstore was around for many years, but Raven never knew of it until recently. She had met the owner many times, as he was the only one that worked there. He was a kind old man, yet seemed to still have the vigor of youth.

As Raven walked in, she soon smelt cinnamon. The owner, Lyle, looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, Raven. It's good to see you again. I just got these pumpkin pie scented candles! Don't they smell wonderful?" He asked, his dark eyes shining brightly.

She nodded. "Smells like Thanksgiving in here." Raven said, looking around for a few moments. "I'm looking for a new book, I've read all of mine." Her eyes caught a dusty old book. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. "_The Night Wars_?" She said curiously.

Lyle looked at her sharply. "Put that down." He said, his voice hard. "That's not something for one like yourself Raven."

Raven was taken back by the tone of his voice. "What, why?" She asked, frowning. "I mean, you never snapped like that before."

He frowned at her and took the book from her. "You are a good person Raven, but _The Night Wars_ is something you shouldn't read, not unless you were... nevermind."

She knew for sure something was up, but didn't feel like pressing it. Lyle put the book down and picked another up. "Ah, this should be good for you. _The Overview of the Water Demons_. I am sure you would find this interesting. It describes everything about them, how they looked, which god created them, and even down to their monetary system." He said, smiling now and handing her the book. "I'm sure if you learn more about demons, if you meet one you'll know how to fight it."

Raven took the book. It was very large and each chapter could take days to read fully. "Uh, thanks." She said. "Just put it on my tab."

"Will do. I just hope that the city will give you and the rest of the Titans their own accounts though, so that you'll actually have to deal with money. Honestly, everyone should be worried about damned taxes!" Lyle said in a soft chuckle.

* * *

He was beaten and bruised. Blood clotted along the various cuts his sister had made on him. Craig coughed a bit, some dribbles of the crimson fluid on his chin. The Alpha male had beaten him to a near pulp after finding Jenn on top of the Omega. Craig had pleaded and begged as he was hurt repeatedly.

Some short growls and snarls were heard. Some of the Betas were fighting each other, knowing that with Craig out for a while they had to let their agression against each other.

He whined softly and tried dragging himself away from the pack for a while, but was too weak. Craig closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Slade was watching the recent events in the city. His new machine had fared better than expected, but it still needed some modifications. "Almost worked. All it needs is to be mass produced, and the Titans will stand no chance." He chuckled, turning on a new monitor. His single eye glared. "Those damned beasts, coming into MY city." Slade just watched the werewolves going through the city via monitors. "They'll know who the alpha of this place is soon enough."

* * *

Night had fallen on the city, and the pack was hunting. Not for food, but for a now rogue.

"Spread out. Find the filth and kill him." The alpha male, Zane, ordered the pack in a low growl. Craig had escaped when they thought he was passed out from his injuries. Apparently the pup had more stamina than they thought. "He's disobeyed us for the last time."

The others nodded, fearful of their alpha's strength, though some would now undoubtedly question his leadership if their _Omega_ of all people could escape from him, and Zane feared losing his power in the pack more than anything.

Zane growled darkly. "We either find Craig or one of you becomes Omega." He snapped. "We're not going to stop until he's dead. Got it?"

The pack nodded. Jenn did too, but looked at her mate with a hint of disbelief. Her brother, though the weakest in the pack, knew the ways of the hunter very well. She knew that if they didn't find him soon, they never would unless some higher power let them.

So the pack split into small groups and began hunting down their missing member. Craig was at the bottom for a reason, he wouldn't be that hard to track.

* * *

He had left many trails throughout the city, knowing full well that they'd catch him sooner if he only made one. Craig had opted for the sewers once they got closer, knowing that the stench would make it nearly impossible to track him via scent.

Soon he stopped by a manhole, taking the cover off and climbing down into the sewers. Once in the dirty muck, Craig started running as fast as he could, trying to evade all the large refuse that was settled down here.

After what felt like hours of running, Craig started slowing down and panting. He stopped on one of the raised dry walkways and rested. Slowly he closed his eyes, hoping that the stench of the sewers would prevent his old pack from finding him down here.

* * *

The Titans were called into the main room. They waited as Robin tapped in some statistics.

"From what I've examined at the crime scene, the feet are shaped like... this." Robin said. A picture of a canine foot came on screen. "The creatures walk digitigrade, like most mammals. From the space between each print and the depth, they're bipedal and probably weigh between 300 to 350 pounds. One seemed to reach 400 pounds."

Raven took this information in slowly and started digesting it. She frowned. "Not human, that's for certain." She said.

"That's what I thought too. It's big, has canine shaped feet, and lives in the woods."

Beast Boy raised his hand. "What's a canine?" (A/N: I'm not going to make Beast Boy that stupid. He can change into animals and therefore he should know something about them)

* * *

Lyle was sipping some black coffee when Raven walked in. "Hello Raven." He said, smiling. "Finished that book already?"

She shook her head. "No, I was hoping you could help me and my friends out with something."

He nodded. "The killers in the forest. I've been keeping track too." He said. "Werewolves should know better than to leave any leftover meals."

Raven leaned on the counter. "So how do we stop them? Silver?"

He laughed. "Oh Raven, I thought you wouldn't actually believe human entertainment!" Lyle chuckled and put his mug down. "The best way to stop a werewolf is to kill it. A lot of damage will do." He nodded slowly. "Of course, werewolves are hard to kill. And you should take care during the full moon. The moon madness makes them incredibly unpredictable."

She nodded slowly. "What if we do confront one of these things?"

"Well, try to avoid their fangs. If they get their saliva in an open wound, you'll become infected with lycanthropy and there's no cure for it. Same with vampirism, though vampires have been extinct for years."

"How'd that happen?"

He sighed. "I'm tired for today Raven. Maybe some other day I'll tell you about it." Lyle said, standing up slowly and walking to the back.

Raven just watched the old man go into the back before heading home. She frowned to herself, thinking of how he was avoiding some subjects. She wouldn't press him to answer, that wasn't really her thing.

* * *

Craig woke up hungry, tired, and alone. Slowly he began searching for a way out of the sewers for food. His stomach grumbled deeply and he whimpered to himself as he crawled for the stench pit and into the dark city.

Soon into his search he smelt meat. Cold and raw, but it was food nonetheless. Quickly he crashed through the window and into the butcher shop. Craig started grabbing hunks of beef, pork, and venison into his arms, trying to get enough for a while. He heard a noise above him and footsteps. He dove out of the broken window and into the night.

The shop owner rushed down with a meat cleaver, looking around. "Dammit. Rob was right, this part of town ain't safe."

Slade had some of his weaker machines sweep through the city for any and all traces of the local pack. He had no desire to see them run through Jump like it was theirs. They were beasts to him. Worthy of nothing more than extermination.

"Find them, track them." He ordered his robotic minions. "Find their den if you can." He glared at the sole wolf on the monitor. "One of them is running around. Kill him."

* * *

The Titans were patrolling the city when Beast Boy called the others.

"Slade's bots are running around here!" He whispered to them frantically. "A lot of 'em too!"

"Just hang tight Beast Boy and stay hidden. We'll be there soon." Robin replied. "Titans, go!"

Craig was cornered. He turned around and looked at the robots moving in closer. He whimpered, dropping the meats. "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered, his ears folding against his head and his tail moving between his legs.

Slade's robots raised their weapons and powered them up, aiming right at Craig.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, tossing a couple bird-a-rangs at the bots.

Though under attack by the Titans, the robots had their orders and were now firing at Craig. A few blasts got the werewolf in the left knee. Craig yelped and started climbing up the wall behind him quickly. Slade's robots kept firing, but were soon destroyed by the Titans.

"After him!" Robin shouted as Craig escaped.

The werewolf was limping and blood dribbled out of his injury. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy went after him via flight while Robin and Cyborg went back to their vehicles.

Despite his wound, Craig was still giving the Titans a good chase. He didn't recognize his surroundings, but he knew that running was his only choice.

"Please stop!" Starfire said to him. "We will not hurt you!"

"His wounded Star, I don't think he's going to stop for us to help him." Raven replied.

"But why?" The Tamaranian asked.

"He's more animal than human. His instincts tell him to find a safe place to hide. But if we let him go, we'll lose him." Raven said. "His injury looks bad if it was on a human."

Craig kept running until he reached a manhole. He tossed it off and started into the sewers.

Beast Boy landed and grimaced. "Dude, I'm not going in there!" He said. "It stinks like Star's meatloaf!"

The others got there shortly, Cybrog grabbing Beast Boy by the collar and dragging him in. "You ain't backing out now!"

They reached an intersection in the sewers and looked at all the other directions.

"Split up and find that thing." Robin said, walking forward. "Try to incapacitate him and contact everyone else when you have him."

They nodded and started moving into separate directions.

* * *

Raven floated by, alert of her surroundings. Every trickle of sewer water, every scurrying rat, all the little noises she kept track of. Any normal human wouldn't be able to track all the noises, but Raven could. She could even hear the light clacking above her...

Craig pushed off the top of the sewers and towards Raven. He thought that by taking one of them down that if confronted by the rest he might stand a chance. His claws reached out, slashing at her.

Raven dodged the attack, but part of her cloak was torn away. She instantly sent a distress message to the others via communicator, before preparing her own move. Her hands sent out small daggers of dark energy to Craig.

He turned, crouched, and propelled himself onto the concrete walls of the sewers. The werewolf scurried along quickly, trying to find a flaw in Raven's defenses. He saw her move her hands toward him, and he leaped at her again.

She raised a shield to deflect his strikes, but knew she couldn't hold it up for long. Raven saw that he wasn't limping as badly, but it was still there. Suddenly she blasted him in his knee.

Craig howled in pain as he fell onto his good knee, licking the wound slowly. Raven kept her hands up, ready to strike. He noticed her slowly moving closer. Quickly, Craig's head snapped up and his fangs clenched around her wrist. Raven gave a cry of pain and smacked him in the head. Craig let go as soon as she hit and started running away.

* * *

In the infirmary Cyborg was busy wrapping Raven's wrist in gauze. She winced everytime it was wrapped around the bite she received.

"So it bit you and ran off." Robin said.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I thought I was far enough from him. Guess I was wrong." She said. "This'll heal in a day or two if it's left alone."

Robin nodded. "All right. I'll give you three days just to make sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lyle looked at Raven oddly as she started panting in the doorway. "I'm going to guess you have something I should know?"

She nodded and lifted her bandaged wrist. "I was bitten."

He blinked for a few moments and just stared at her.

"I. Was. Bitten." She repeated, slower and a bit louder.

"I heard you child! I'm old, but not deaf!" He said with some indignance. "Show me the wound."

Raven did so. She looked at it in shock. "It's healing already." She said. Indeed it was. What was once a bloody mess, her wounds were now much smaller.

Lyle nodded. "The lycanthropy's spreading faster than normal." He said. "It must be the demon half of you."

"So when will I get fur and a tail?" She asked dryly.

"Your first full moon. Of course, you'll have no memory of what happens. And you may be violent. Or lustful. Most likely both." He said, preparing some coffee.

"Me, lustful?" Raven asked in disbelief. "I seriously doubt it."

"Half of you is now werewolf Raven." He said, looking at her. "Instincts and emotions will be harder to control."

"Well that sounds great." She muttered.

Lyle started sipping his hot drink. "It depends on your willpower. A natural werewolf doesn't see any need to control themselves. They let nature dictate how they act. With a small mix of reason of course, they're not just large two legged wolves after all."

She looked down at her feet until Lyle put two books in front of her.

"_Surviving Lycanthropy _and_The Night Wars_. This'll tell you what you need to know about being a lycanthrope, along with the sentiments that other therianthropes have about werewolves. This is the one you were looking at the other day. It will tell you of how the werewolves helped lead the destruction of the vampires."

Raven nodded slowly. "So, werewolves killed all the vampires?"

"Werewolves, werebears, werefoxes, and most of the other therian breeds were involved. Most of the chapters are really bits and pieces of diary entries of warriors on both sides. Of course, the vampires aren't painted in a pretty picture. Even their own soldiers write about doing acts of great cruelty and tyranny with glee." He tilted his head before chuckling. "You as a werewolf. Quite honestly I find that highly amusing. The ever stoic Raven, howling at the moon."

She glared. "I might come and visit you just to piss on your rug." She said in a low growl.

Lyle laughed and kept laughing as Raven walked out, a little aggravated.

**End of Prologue. Now from the next chapter onward is all my writing and idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go people. My first chapter continuing this fic. I hope you all enjoy and remember to R&R. Rock on! :)**

**Chapter 1. Unexpected**

Raven had returned to the tower not bothering to let anyone know she had gotten back from a rather bizarre trip. If it was true Lyle had said, then there was no escape, no denying what was she was going to be, what she was already: a werewolf.

Of course at first she had scoffed at the old man. _She? _A werewolf? The idea was laughable. It hadn't scared her in the slightest at first. A part of her still didn't believe it. Then she went home and started to read the books Lyle had given her. It wasn't pretty. She realized now why he hadn't wanted her to read them in the first place. It was full of evil and dark tales. Parts of it focused on the so called "war between Vampires and Werewolves" in which the werewolves destroyed their undead enemies. That wasn't so enjoyable to her, as she did not like violence in her books she grazed through that part.

She then came upon the second book, which told her more about werewolves themselves, which proved more useful. It was the book she was reading currently in her rooom, and despite it's wisdom it had dark follies. Much was disturbing the empath and it was beginning to creep upon her nerves. Paragraphs like:

_"Werewolves are much larger than their counterparts, the regular wolf. Also their aggression is ten times more than that of an average wolf. They tower to over six feet on their hind legs and can weigh up to 400 pounds. The distinctions of a werewolf are simple but dangerous. They can stand on their back feet, but also run at a pace of 20 miles per hour. They hunt in much larger packs, sometimes 25-30 strong and have a bite compared to that of a steel trap. They have sharp claws and teeth made for cutting flesh into pieces. _

_Less dangerous than their natural weapons is the moon madness. It is during the full moon werewolves are most dangerous. They lose all sense of self and seek only to kill and mate. They become entirely unpredictable and are difficult to capture or kill. After the full moon, werewolves revert to some degree of humanity. Even so symptoms occur as soon as two weeks before the full moon rises. This can include extreme hairiness, rapid fingernail growth, loss of appetite or increase in appetite, a desire for raw meat, fits of rage, periods of lust and the eyes turning a sickly yellow color."_

Raven closed the book. She did not want to read more. In any case she had been focusing on it too much. She set the book down and went over to her mirror, the one used for her actual reflection.

Their weren't any symptoms yet as far as she could tell. Of course the full moon had just ended so she didn't have to worry much for now. Her legs were as smooth as you could get them. Her fingernails clean and prim. Her luminous violet eyes were clear and deep.

"Stop it Raven" she muttered to herself. She had to get her fear under control. She thought about visiting Nevermore, but decided against it. She didn't need to consult her emotions right now, she could handle it.

But for how long exactly?

When the lycanthropy started to kick on, what would happen. Due to her demon half, Lyle had said it would spread faster than normal. How could she hide it from her friends?

Raven did not want to think about that. What they would say, what they would think. But deep down she knew she had to tell them about this twist of events. Perhaps they could find a way out? A cure maybe?

_Lyle said there was no cure though._ Yes that was true. But she still felt that the old man wasn't telling her everything. And make no mistake she could feel the reluctance coming from his words. It was a white lie if she had ever heard one. She made a mental note to go back the next day and get it out of him.

Her thoughts were then interrupted as her communicator buzzed.

She flipped it open.

"Titans I need all of you now" said her leader's voice.

She sighed, it had to be something worth mentioning if Robin was calling them all now at nine o'clock at night.

Effortlessly she phased through the ceiling and arrived in the main room where everyone else was waiting.

Robin stood in front looking like a general waiting for the formation of troops.

"Alrigt Rob what's the deal?" Cyborg asked.

"I've gotten new information on the the animals we've been tracking" said their traffic light leader.

He walked over to the computer and began typing.

"From what I've gathered from the police and my own investigating I'd say it's pretty much certain what we're up against is..."

"Werewolves" Raven said it before he could.

"Right" he said unfazed. "That was no ordinary wolf that we were chasing last night. I studied the foot prints left by the beasts at the crime scene. Digitigrade aka: canine. It was too big to be any sort of dog. The largest wolf in North America doesn't leave tracks that big."

"Dude, we're up against werewolves?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought all that stuff wasn't real"

"You turned into the beast. Remember?" Cyborg said.

"True but that was different" Robin interjected. "That was due to toxic chemicals altering his DNA. This is all natural. No mutations or anything. These guys are natural born killers. Next time they attack we'll be ready to take them down."

"You do realize that's not happening any time soon Robin" Raven said in her monotone.

"Huh?"

"Werewolves revert back to human form when the full moon is over. They could be anywhere or anyone. We have no way of knowing until the next full moon" she gulped slightly at her last words. She didn't know why she was lying to them. After all she needed to tell them, but somehow she couldn't. Instead she put it out of her mind and acted as if nothing was wrong.

Robin looked slightly put out. "You've been reading about this I'm assuming?"

"Somewhat" Raven lied. "I know enough. And in any case they're extremely hard to catch or kill. It isn't the movies where you can kill them with a silver bullet"

"Awww man. Are you serious?" Beast Boy moaned. "I was gonna try that"

"Where would you get silver anyway?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"Dude I know people"

"Anyway" Raven said cutting through the pointless conversation. "Point is, this won't easy. And we won't be able to do anything until the full moon comes next month"

Robin looked disappointed.

"Fear not boyfriend Robin" Starfire said rubbing his shoulders. "I am sure we will be able to find out who these 'wolves of the were' are. You should not worry"

"Ack! Starfire you're rubbing a little too hard"

"Oops!" she said blushing. "My apologies. Sometimes I forget my Tamaranian strength does not provide good back rubs"

Cyborg spoke up now. "In any case, I'd say we have a lot of free time on our hands now! Let's forget about these furballs for awhile. Who wants to go out for pizza tomorrow night?" he said excitedly. "C'mon I'm buying!"

"I can't" Robin said. "I um *cough have some uh business to attend to" he tried to sound serious, but a slow blush crept upon his face.

"YES he does!" cried Starfire hugging him now. "Robin and I are going out on a date! It will be most romantic!"

Robin simply went even redder as Starfire kissed him long on the lips. He didn't object in the slightest.

Cyborg cracked a stupid grin at Robin's lovestruck face and said "Alright well that's cool. BB, Rae, and I will go"

"Um sorry dude. I got plans too" Beast Boy pipped up.

"What? You kiddin me? What plans? When do you do anything important?"

"Dude I do things. You just don't know about it" Beast Boy said indignantly.

"Alright fine then. I'll take your word for it" Cyborg said eyebrow raised. "I'll just call Bee and we'll have our own little date"

He walked away back to his room muttering. "Probably jerkin off with the baby lotion again"

Beast Boy didn't hear it but Raven did and she laughed slightly.

She was about to phase back to her room when she felt someone grab her hand.

She turned around and saw it was Beast Boy.

"Um Beast Boy?"

"Hehe hey" he said a little nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding my hand"

"Oh yeah sorry"

He let go quickly and blushed a little. To her own surprise, so did Raven.

"Well if that's all I'll be going" she said a little uncomfortable.

"No wait!" Beast Boy cried. "I just wanted to ask you something"

"Okay what?" she asked with a hint of irritation. She really didn't need any of Beast Boy's shennanigans right now. Especially after today.

"Well I was just wondering uhh..." he looked away and scratched the side of his head. A classic sign he was nervous. Raven could feel it too.

"Out with it Beast Boy" she said getting impatience.

"Okay" he said trying to form words. "Since Robin and Star are going out, Cyborg's with Bumblebee and everyone's busy tomorrow I was just wondering if maybe..you and I could do something together"

Raven blinked. She wasn't sure she had heard that properly.

"What?"

"I mean it's cool if you don't want to. I just figured since we're the only two not doing anything..."

"I thought you said you had plans"

"Oh well I kinda only said that so I could...ask you" he went furiously red now. But Raven didn't find herself at all disgusted or mad at the changeling. It was actually somewhat flattering to her for some reason she didn't know.

"Beast Boy are you asking me on a date?"

He grinned now with a tad bit more confidence. "Only if you want it to be"

"Well just as long.."

"I know. We're just friends" Beast Boy already guessed her reservations. "Nothing serious at all. I just thought we could spend some time together- you and me"

Raven still wasn't entirely convinced of this. But she wasn't repulsed by the idea. As a matter of fact part of her did want to go. She just couldn't because...well, there wasn't a true reason for that either. She gave in.

"Okay Beast Boy I suppose"

Immediately the green boy's eyes sparkled with joy. It was quite adorable actually.

She mentally slapped herself. _What's wrong with you? Since when do you find Beast Boy adorable?_

But the changeling was already too excited. "Okay cool!" he said trying not to sound too happy. "Um, I'll pick you up at noon okay?"

Noon? That early? But she didn't have the energy to resist him.

"Okay sure"

"Alright sweet!" he said putting his hands behind his back. "I'll uh see you tomorrow" And with another blush to the face he left the room running.

It was a good thing her hood was up, because she had a pinkish tinge to her face too. But why?

Raven didn't know at this point. She didn't even bother to try and find out what it meant. All she knew was that tomorrow was going to be very interesting. And on the side she was a werewolf now.

"Raven what have you gotten yourself into" she muttered.

* * *

He had woken up in a random park. Typical, when the full moon ended you never knew where you ended up. But after being what he was for so long, he could remember almost everything. The beating, the running, crawling away like a maggot to avoid the wrath of his pack.

He got up from the ground and looked around the small park. He wondered where his sister was. After all she had started this cycle of pain and misery, not just the past few nights. But the day she had bit him and cursed him to a life of misery as a lowly beast. Nothing more.

He glanced up at the sun and then at his hand. It felt good to be human again. No doubt he would have to cut his fingernails when he got home. Some of the side effects had become permanent over the years. But time was of the essence. He needed to get to safety. Even though the moon was gone he knew he wasn't out of the water yet. The pack was still hunting for him. Especially Zane. If it was one thing he knew it was that Zane was almost as cruel in human form as he was when was a wolf. He would stop at nothing to track him down.

Brushing the dirt from his jeans, he started to walk quite fast towards the park exit. He needed to move double time, or else he was a gonner.

Such was the life for Craig Murray

* * *

A brutish, hairy man sat in a coffee shop. Around him were two other men, just as hairy and just as brutish looking.

"You called us here boss?" one of them asked. He wore a leather jacket, which didn't match his yellow eyes.

Zane McDowell growled. "Remember Joe. The moon is gone and it's daylight. Nothing that gives anything away"

"So what? We look like everyone else walking the streets. Who's gonna be able to tell?"

Zane leaned closer to the man called Joe and said. "If you have any common sense Joe you'll shut the fuck up now. There are cops looking for us, not to mention those robots who attacked our den last night"

"What were those things anyway? Robots don't have minds of their own" said the second man, who had brown slick back hair.

"Correct Phil. Someone was behind the attack. Someone sinister enough to try and wipe us out"

A hispanic waiter came over and refilled their coffee. The Latino section of the city was a good place to conduct a meeting, as most were immigrants and spoke little english.

As he left Zane looked at his arm. The mark of the werewolf placed upon him. He was the Alpha, the true wolf, leader of the pack. Descended from the ancient beasts of the past, it was up to him to lead the pack to conquer and victory.

"We need to find out who's foolish enough to fuck with us" he said in a low voice.

"How we gonna do that?" Joe asked. "We human now. We can't track them right now."

"Chances are more of those machines will be walking around in the city. I say we capture one, tear it apart and see what we can gather from it" Phil suggested.

"Sounds prudent" Zane said nodding. "Let me know when you've nabbed one of those things. I wanna see what makes them tick"

He sipped his coffee, his long fingernails gripping the cup.

"Any word on the scum?" he asked glaring at them.

Joe and Phil looked nervous at this. They looked at each other in fear.

Zane didn't need a reply to know what the answer was.

"Find him. And when you do report back to me"

"Don't you want him dead chief?" Joe asked.

"No" Zane said draining his coffee. "Let him live for now. Track his movements and report back to me. When the moon shines brightly upon us again we will bring him in front of the pack" he licked his lips evilly. "Then we will exterminate him once and for all"

The evil smile brought chills to Joe and Phil, but said nothing.

Work had to be done now.

* * *

**And so first chapter is done. Tell me what you think- Punkrocka23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter featuring Beast Boy and Raven's date. Come on people I'm trying to get a review here as I haven't received one yet. Please take the time to give me some feedback. **

**Anyway here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2. First Date**

Raven felt many emotions in her life and although she suppressed them, it didn't mean they didn't affect her mood or attitude. Today was no exception. But that wasn't the problem; it was the fact that she was feeling one thing she had never felt in her life: nervousness.

At breakfast Beast Boy had reminded her to wear civilian clothes so they wouldn't be recognized. Raven did not see the point in that as her date was green and she was the only violet haired girl for miles. But she didn't argue or protest. Instead she decided to take advantage of the opportunity to look somewhat *swallow*: pretty.

Over the years on her numerous trips with Starfire to the mall (most of them unwilling), she had acquired some attire she thought suited her style and personality for occassions like this. Only occassions like this had never come up until now. So she went through her assortment of clothes she had never worn before and picked out something she thought suited her style and personality.

Raven could only hope she had chosen wisely. She wore black skinny jeans with a dark purple top (her second favorite color after blue) with black flats she thought were cute. Straightening her hair had been next. Then came the makeup. She did not normally wear makeup, as it wasn't her thing, but it didn't mean she didn't know how to apply it. Starfire had taught her the basics and thats what she had done- eyeshadow, eyeliner and a touch of mascara. She tried to look as natural as possible. That was always the best look for any girl.

As she frantically prepared for her afternoon date, she stopped and wondered why she felt so distressed by the prospect of a date with Beast Boy. Wasn't this the same goofy, smiling, idiotic changeling she had known and made fun of all these years? Why in the hell was she so edgy about this? Why so nervous about Beast Boy? _It was Beast Boy__!_

Yet the answer lay within the question. It was Beast Boy. Somehow the green bean was giving her butterflies. Raven always held a soft spot for him, though she constantly degraded him, he was one of her closest friends and the empath didn't even want to know what she would do without him. His laugh, his smile, his stupid jokes and phrases; somehow they made her day better. All their time together, they had remained friends and only that. There was no need to impress anyone.

But now all of that was changing. Since it was technically a date there was a sense to make a good impression, that was understandable. But to care as much as she did right now?

All that thinking was Raven a headache. She made a mental note to visit Nevermore later on after her date. At the word date she got the butterflies again, only worse this time. _God what is wrong with me? _ she thought with slight frustration and panic.

Just then a knock on her door sounded.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's muffled voice. "You ready?"

"Shit!" she muttered. She looked at her watch, 12:00 exactly, at least he was punctual.

She rushed over to her mirror and quickly checked her appearance. All seemed okay, makeup was okay, hair looking good, etc. She hoped her chest looked nice enough in her top.

"Raven?" Beast Boy continued to knock.

"Coming!" she called as she sprayed a tiny bit of lavender perfume and then walked over to the door.

When she opened the door however, she was completely shocked to see what was in front of her.

Beast Boy stood at the door, but it was a different Beast Boy than what she remembered. He wore a striped, light blue polo, with dark jeans, (though unlike her they were loose and not skinny) with a shiny belt. He had black vans with white laces and a brim New York Yankees hat. To top it off, he wore a cologne that was pleasant to the nose and was very arousing.

He was and looked- and there was no other word for it- cool. Evidently, he was as nervous as she was because he was blushing and carried a small smile.

"Hey" he said going red.

"Hey" Raven replied going red also. She wished she had her hood right now.

"You look really nice" he said making small talk.

"Yeah so do you"

Another awkward pause. Why did it have to be this difficult?

Luckily, Beast Boy took the initiative first, Raven didn't think she could even if she wanted to.

"Well um, I think you'll like wherewe're going first" he said smiling even bigger now.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I sure hope so. It better not be that comic book convention you took us to last year"

Beast Boy gave a chuckle and said "Hey Rae, do you trust me to know where to go on this date?"

Raven's stomach gave another jolt. She didn't know if she could trust him. "Yes" she said against her misgivings.

"Then come on. Just let loose a little and have fun" he said. Then he held out his arm for her to take.

Raven, taken aback, nevertheless took it and allowed him to lead her out of the tower on their way to their first date.

* * *

"Wow Beast Boy, I never thought you knew I went to this place"

They were sitting in Raven's favorite cafe, l'heure Du Déjeuner. It was French and had the best Tea and sandwiches in Jump City.

"Haha, I bet there's a lot of things you thought I didn't know about you"

Raven smirked as she sipped her tea. "Oh really?"

"You betch ya" Beast Boy said winking. "In fact I'm willing to bet right now I know more about you than you do about me"

"Hmm I don't think so"

"You think I'm an easy read?" the changeling inquired slyly.

"Never said that" Raven countered. "I just think it's just unlikely given that your open and talkative and I'm pretty withdrawn most of the time. I mean I don't reveal much to anyone, you know that"

"Well then let's find out then" Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows. "You may not be as withdrawn as you think'

"Okay then ask me a question"

"Hold on before we start this I propose a wager"

"I'm listening" Raven said intrigued.

"I'll ask you five questions and you ask me five questions. Whoever gets the most right has to do something the other says, no getting out of it. Deal?"

Raven thought about this. It would be way too easy. Being an empath, she knew a lot about Beast Boy from his emotions let alone what she had learned over the years about him.

"Alright deal. You go first"

The french waiter came over and refilled her glass of tea.

"I'll make the first one easy for you. What's my full name?"

"Garfield Mark Logan"

_This is gonna be cake _Raven thought with confidence.

"Very good. Now you"

The empath thought for a second. She decided to counter with the same question just to get a basic knowledge of how much he knew.

"Okay what's my full name?"

"Rachel Roth" he answered immediately.

"And my middle name?"

"You don't have a middle name" he answered. "I know for a fact you guys on Azarath don't give middle names when you're born"

_Damn, maybe he wasn't kidding when he said he knew a lot about me _Raven mused.

"Alright you're turn"

"Okay. What's my favorite superhero?" he asked.

Raven wasn't sure on this one. He knew Beast Boy loved DC and Marvel Comics, but what was his favorite hero? The she recalled the time Beast Boy had worn Superman pajama's one year on Christmas. It was a shaky guess but she figured it was worth the shot.

"Superman"

Beast Boy smiled as he ate his veggie salad. "Yupp. Two out of two"

Raven tried to think of a good question and thought of one Beast Boy probably wouldn't get.

"What's my favorite movie?"

"That's easy. Black Swan."

"What? Who squealed.."

"Haha no one did Raven. That time me and Cyborg went to the Giants game, I came back and you were watching it in the main room"

"You were spying?" Raven asked, half-kidding.

"Nope merely observing" Beast Boy quipped. "It was the only movie I've ever seen you watch voluntarily without any of us so I thought you must've liked it"

He was a tough nut that was for sure. But not for long. She would get him the next question.

"Okay round three coming up. What's my favorite band?"

Raven tried to think of all the artists Beast Boy blasted in his room. She remembered always coming into his room to yell at him for being too loud but that didn't help her at all. Then it came to her.

"Aerosmith"

"Dude no fair you totally cheated on that one" he protested.

"Beast Boy you play them all the time. And there was the one time Robin wouldn't let you see them because Overload was trying to drain the city's main electric power grid"

"I'll never forgive him for that" he muttered.

Amused, Raven proceeded with the next question.

"Okay Garfield" she said making fun of his real name. "What's my biggest Pet Peeve?"

"Well I would assume normally it would be me but I think there's more to it than that"

Raven laughed at this remark.

"Hey wait a minute that's it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, an imaginary light bulb going off in his head. "Me trying to get you to laugh"

Raven nodded still smiling. "But I hope you realize that it's also one of the best parts of my day" she said.

"Really?" He had that same adorable sparkle in his eyes again.

"Yes" she assured him. "It really is"

Beast Boy never seemed more joyful.

"Wow I never knew that. I kinda thought you hated my jokes"

"Maybe you don't know as much me as you think" Raven said giving her date a sly look.

"Don't count me out yet. I've gotten every single one right so far" he replied not at all fazed.

"Well then let's keep going" she said sipping more tea.

"Alrighty then. What scares me the most?"

"Oh I know this. Cyborg dressed up as Leatherface"

Beast Boy shivered. "I'll never get over that"

"What was your deal with that anyway?" Raven asked grinning.

"Dude! Leatherface is scary enough. A half robot leatherface?"

"Well anyway we are at the fifth question now. First one to guess incorrectly loses"

"Yup yup. Got the question for me?"

Raven mused for a quick second. What was something that Beast Boy would never get in a million years?

"I got it" she sad snapping her fingers. "What's my favorite author?"

The changeling simply looked amused. "I thought you'd never ask. Edgar Allan Poe"

Raven was stunned. "How did you...of all people?"

"I just know" was all he said. "You love his work"

She still couldn't believe it. Beast Boy didn't know anything literary other than comic books, the fact that he knew who Edgar Allan Poe WAS; that was saying something. Perhaps she had misjudged him.

"Alright last question. If you get it right we'll go further but if you miss I win" the green man said.

"Fire away then" Raven droned.

"Ok here it is. What was my first job?"

"What are you serious? You worked at Mega Meaty Meat that one time to get a Moped"

Beast Boy laughed. "Nope. That wasn't my first"

"Oh of course the Doom Patrol"

"Nah. I didn't get paid to do that."

_Shoot! _Raven thought. _Then I really don't know what he did. Think Raven, think!_

However nothing came to her and it was maddening. If she lost who knew what Beast Boy had in mind.

"Time's running out" Beast Boy smirked.

Raven couldn't think of anything. Finally she gave up.

"Alright I give. What was it?"

"Haha you might get shocked at this. When I was ten they brought me as a study item. Since I could transform into animals yet still keep my mind I wouldn't be a threat to them while they studied the animals they didn't know a lot about. It was kinda cool"

Raven nevertheless was a bit horrified. "You were a lab rat? Beast Boy that's terrible!"

"Nah it wasn't anything like that. They didn't experiment on me. They just studied me."

"I don't know that still sounds..." Raven said concerned.

"Hey it paid. I earned enough to live on my own for a couple years before I joined the Doom Patrol"

Raven sensed a mixed feel of emotions coming from him now. It was a combination of confusion, memory and sadness. She felt almost foolish for thinking that jokes and pranks were all the he knew. Somehow, he was just as complicated as the rest of them.

But that feeling she sensed vanished as she sensed extreme happiness now. He turned at her and beamed.

"Well it looks like I won. So you know what that means!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what it is you want to do"

"I want you to..."

"Yes?"

"Go to the movies with me"

Raven was a little more than surprised. "Wait, that's it? No stupid joke or thing you're gonna make me do?"

"We're on a date Raven. I had to make sure you'd go along with me on this"

"Well ok then. As long is it isn't some stupid cliche horror movie that just came out"

"Good thing this is a comedy then" Beast Boy replied.

Raven sighed. "Well ok then. Lead on"

She paid for the bill and they got up and left.

"You know I thought you were gonna make me pay for dinner."

"What?" Beast Boy cried indignantly. "Course not, I'm wouldn't make you do that. I shouldn'tve let you pay for the tea and sandwiches back there"

"Ahh so you do know how to treat a girl" Raven said smiling now.

Smiling back he replied, "Only the best for Raven"

All Raven could do was blush.

* * *

True to his word, Beast Boy had paid for the movie. Not only that but he had also paid for all the movie candy and snacks that normally would be four dollars cheaper anywhere else.

The movie was Ted, the one with Mark Whalberg and Seth MacFarlane voicing the cute but obnoxious teddy bear, Ted. Raven found herself quite tickled at the film and Beast Boy was in tears of laughter most of the movie.

During the part where Ted was ripped in half and appeared to lost forever (A/N: sorry if I spoiled it for anyone) Raven found herself on the brink of tears. Beast Boy had slipped an arm around her and pulled her close. She did not object. In fact, it was quite soothing.

She never knew Beast Boy could be so chivalrous. He was acting like a perfect gentelman, and because of that, the date she had feared was now becoming fun.

As he held her tight in his arms Raven felt weird. It was as though a brick had hit her over the head and a train had rammed into her stomach. Her heart tingled and her mind was racing. These complex emotions bamboozled Raven, but she decided to let go of them for now.

Today was too good a day for her to be ruled by her own hesitation.

Looking at the Beast Boy, she knew it was the right thing to do at this point.

* * *

Anthony's was a popular steak and burger place in Jump City. Right in the heart of Little Italy in downtown Jump, Beast Boy thought it suitable for dinner, as he was on a budget. Though he would never admit that, Raven was perfectly satisfied going to a simple place to eat. The fact that he was willing to do this was enough for her.

They sat at a small table, right by a window seat. It was about eight o'clock, but the sun had not yet set, being it mid-June in the early stages of summer.

Beast Boy sipped on a coke while Raven had a water while they looked at the menu to see what they wanted.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have fun today?"

Raven put down her menu to face a Beast Boy who clearly hoped that he had made her day enjoyable.

Raven gave one of her rare smiles, but today they hadn't been so rare. "Yes Beast Boy I had fun"

"You're not being sarcastic right? You mean it?" he asked wanting to be absolutely sure she was telling the truth, which Raven found amusing.

"Beast Boy I would never lie to you. Of course I did. I had a really good time"

"Wow thanks!" he said, his pointy ears perking up. _God that was cute _she thought. _Wait no! Stop! Argh!_

She composed her thoughts and said, "No I really should be thanking you. I'm glad you persuaded me to come. For once, I stopped being so reclusive and just..let loose a little. It was good for me. Thank you Beast Boy"

His eyes twinkling he said, "You could let loose a lot more often if you stopped being so scared of things and hole yourself up in your room. You're a wonderful person to be around Raven."

Blushing slightly she said. "You know I can't do that. It's just too hard for me, every day is a struggle to keep things under control. Keeping to myself is the only way I can handle the things inside of me. I know it makes me seem cree.."

"Don't even think about calling yourself that Raven" Beast Boy said seriously now. "Don't even think about it. I told you once before. You're not alone Raven. If you have anyone, you have me"

She couldn't tell him. If he knew than he would never speak to her again. What she really was... a monster waiting to happen. Yet how could she push him away? That innocent, caring look?

"Raven?" the changeling drew closer to her now, his face inches away from her.

Could it be? The spark that drew them together? It was happening, their faces inching closer, lips ready to meet..

"Oh! You's two ready to order yet?" a rough male voice said cutting through the moment.

They instantly drew back, both going furiously red, but managed to retain composure...somewhat.

"Um yeah are uhh ready Raven?"

"Sure you go first" Raven said quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Ok then well I'll have the veggie burger"

"One Veggie Burger" the man in a bored voice. Raven peered up at the waiter. If he had noticed anything he clearly didn't care, but that wasn't her concern.

"And you?" he asked indicating her now.

"Oh uh I.." she paused. She hadn't really looked at the menu yet. But then a smell caught her nose. It was powerful, fresh to the nose, and appetizing. It made Raven's stomach go rabid with hunger, it almost hurt as to how much she felt the need to eat. Turning around she saw another waiter head over to a table with a steak that looked as if it hadn't been cooked at all. But Raven knew that's where the scent was coming from.

"I'll have what he's having" she said pointing a customer. He was a rather odd looking man, with a pointed face, slick back brown hair and small beady eyes.

The waiter barely glanced at the man with the uncooked steak.

"Well if you're as nuts as he is that's not my problem. One rare steak"

Beast Boy looked at her fully now. "Since when do you eat steak?"

"I mean I'll change my order if it offends you"

"No it's okay. It's just I don't see you as a 'steak' kinda girl. Never seen you order it"

Raven shrugged. "First time for everything I guess"

They passed the time waiting for their food, making light and pleasant conversation. But neither of them had forgotten their little 'moment' only minutes before. Well, almost a moment. Raven especially, could not get her mind off it. What was that? Was that just a taster's choice moment between friends? Or perhaps something more. Could it be something more? They had nearly kissed. They were within inches of each other.

Raven had had a wonderful time, but her emotions were in disarray. The feelings she had felt inside of her heart and soul weren't a coincidence. Beast Boy was causing them. But what was it? She herself had made Beast Boy promise it was just a day among friends. But was it anymore? Was she about to go back on that? Her headache was returning as all of these thoughts churned inside her head and she was glad her mind was interrupted as the waiter came with their food.

The gruff Italian-American man came with Beast Boy's veggie burger.

Beast Boy happily started munching on the burger while Raven waited for her order.

As confused she might be she smiled at Beast Boy's happy face as he ate. Time like this was precious to her. The little moments made all the difference.

The waiter returned with Raven's steak. She hadn't really meant to order it rare but the smell was so intense and delicious she just had to have it. But when she received it, it was a hell of a lot less than rare. It was barely cooked and blood was seeping through the meat.

Beast Boy never liked it when people ate meat in front of him. However he was content to let Raven eat whatever she pleased because she had the best table manners and was polite about it (unlike Cyborg).

But as her steak was set down in front of her, the smell waffed into her nose and her brain and all of a sudden felt herself become ravenous, mindless. Like a beast ready to feed. She could barely control herself as she recieved her silverware.

Throwing aside the knife and fork, she grabbed it with her bare hands. To Raven, the smell of raw flesh was wonderful. It made her stomah growl with hunger and lust.

Immediately, and much to Beast Boy's shock and disgust she bit into the steak and chowed down. If one was hungry that was normal. To poor Beast Boy, this was more like animal.

"Uh Rae?"

"Yeah wuff?" she said through a mouthful of steak.

"Are you okay?"

Raven swallowed and gave a shrug.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you're kinda enjoying that steak aren't you?" he said giving a feeble chuckle.

Raven nodded and gave a rather odd smile. It looked happy, but only because there was a giant steak in its mouth. For a split second to Beast boy, Raven's eyes looked a sickly yellow color.

Raven simply savored the blood and the taste of the delicious dead animal she was eating.

_I should eat like this more often_ she thought with glee.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and how it was affecting Beast Boy. At once she dropped the steak from her hands. Wait a minute! Was she eating with her HANDS?

That was nothing to compared to the look on the changeling's face.

"Oh my God! Garfield" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry"

She rushed over to him. He looked he was about to vomit and it nearly broke her heart to see him so upset. She came up close to comfort him.

"Beast Boy" she said softly laying a hand on his shoulder. That is until she noticed her hands were covered in red blood.

Disturbed enormously and with Beast Boy looking frightened, Raven ran to the bathroom. As she did so she caught a glance from the odd looking man in the back, but thought nothing of it. She entered the marble built room and started to wash her face, mouth and hands.

That's when she stopped and saw something peculiar. Her usually dark, violet eyes were a strikingly pale yellow. She jumped back with a yelp and felt her heart racing in fright. When she looked back in the mirror the were violet again, but Raven was spooked beyond anything.

She allowed her emotions to speak now.

Timid was first to comment, _"Were our eyes just.."_

"Yellow?" Raven cut her off. "Yes. Even so who cares? I think I just single handedly ruined my date with Beast Boy. He'll never look at me the same after that"

_"Oh hell Raven. You know what's really going on" _Wisdom told her sternly. _"The lycanthropy is spreading rapidly now. It won't be long until you really start having problems"_

_"Bullshit!" _Brave dismissed. _"There's nothing wrong with you Raven. You had to be imagining that"_

Raven looked down at the back of her hands. Tiny, but noticable tufts of hair were growing there.

"I'm not so sure Brave. Who knows what I've gotten myself into"

* * *

**End of chapter three. I hope I'm not speeding up their romance, I want it to be some time before something happens. Are the chapters too long? Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again.**

**Punkrocka23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third chapter everyone. Not much else to say so read, review and enjoy the story. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 3. It's (Not) Okay**

Raven hadn't left her room since the disastrous date the previous night. It had less to do with her fast-spreading lycanthropy than Beast Boy's horrified reaction. She had scared him out of his wits and she couldn't look him in the eye after that. Even after she tried to comfort him, it had only made things worse.

_"Well your face and hands were covered in blood you fucking idiot" _Rude said belching. _"You really expect him NOT to be freaked out?"_

"You're not helping" Raven said as she lay face forward on her bed.

_"I only speak the truth" _Rude said as a matter of factly. _"One thing's for sure, he definitely thinks you're creepy now if he didn't before"_

At this last remark tears formed in her eyes. She knew Rude was right. Beast Boy would never want anything to do with her again. It was only two days after she had been bitten and already things were turning for the worse. Strangely enough it wasn't the prospect of turning into a giant beast that made her stomach feel so low, it was because she frightened off the person that perhaps understood her and enjoyed her company the most.

"I don't understand. Why do I care about what he thinks? I never did before" she said quietly to herself.

_"I think you already know the answer to that Raven" _Wisdom. _"For one thing, you have always cared about what he thought of you. Don't you remember how you felt when he called you creepy?"_

"I've never felt worse about myself. Up until now" she muttered.

_"I think it's time you payed us a visit" _Wisdom said sternly.

Sighing, Raven got up from her bed went over to her dresser and pulled out a dusty hand mirror. It had been awhile since she had visited Nevermore, but she supposed the time was right to consult her emotions and figure out just what the hell was going on.

As she allowed the giant claw to drag her inside her own mind she landed in the middle of a rocky plain in a dark universe. Dark, red stars dotted the pitch black sky.

Breathing deeply she summoned all of her emotions to her precense and one by one in a circle they appeared before her.

They were all here (Happy, Timid, Wisdom, Knowledge, Rude, Brave, Affection, and Anger).

"Raven!" Happy cried running over and giving her a hug.

"Hi Happy" she groaned under the weight of the hug.

"Hiya" was all Rude said.

"It's been a long time since you've seen us" Brave said.

"Maybe a little too long" Raven admitted.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Knowledge said adjusting her glasses.

All of them stepped back into the circle and the discussion began.

"I have questions. Questions that need answering" Raven stated.

"Many of them you already know. Especially the ones regarding a certain green boy" Wisdom stated.

"I've honestly never been more confused" Raven said shaking her head. "Yesterday I felt things I've never felt before. When I was with him it was like..." she stopped as she noticed Affection was giggling.

"Affection what's so funny?"

"Even funnier you should ask" she said in a syrupy sweet tone. "I'm not Affection anymore. I'm love"

Raven's eyes went as wide as saucer's.

"What?"

"It's true" Knowledge said pulling out a book and reading. "Affection represents your general care and love for those around you. These being your friends. But when that affection starts to focus on the personality and attractiveness of another, notably that of a boy, it changes and transforms into love"

"But that's impossible! Who could I be in love with?" she replied stuttering.

"Gee I wonder who it could be?" Rude said in mock wonder. "Beast Boy you brainless putz!" she yelled bluntly.

Her worst fears confirmed Raven looked towards the ground at her feet.

"But why? How?" she whispered.

"Raven" Wisdom came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "On some level you've always known. It just took a little date with him to bring it out. A part of you had always liked him, but you were always too scared. But spending time with him just confirmed what you already felt"

"I always said he was funny" Happy said with a giggle.

"Your love is just a small crush for now. But it will grow stronger in the future. The more time you spend with him, the more love will expand until occupies every area of your mind" Knowledge said.

Raven didn't know what to make of this newfound information. But she could no longer deny what she was feeling. She liked Beast Boy, and it was growing inside her heart.

"He won't want to spend time with us anymore" Timid expressed sadly. "He just thinks we're freaky and weird"

Raven's stomach sunk a few places lower at the remark.

"Timid, now isn't the best time" Brave muttered.

"But it's true" the gray robed Raven said. "She ate a raw steak with her bare hands"

"Whatever happened" Raven cut her off, she didn't want to hear any more moaning she was in a bad enough mood already. "It wasn't good. Something triggered inside of me. It felt...animal, mindless like I had no control at all"

Knowledge and Wisdom looked at each other with looks of anxiety.

"The lycanthropy is spreading fast" Wisdom spoke. "As it continues to infect you many side effects will occur. You read about them remember?"

"That's right. The book" Raven said suddenly remembering what she had read the other day.

"Physical side effects will be just one of the things that will plague you before the coming moon." Knowledge continued.

"You might want to go to Ruby Tuesday a lot more often" said Rude.

"It's no joking matter Rude" Wisdom said sharply. "Not only will you experience bodily changes, but emotions and instincts will be a lot harder to control. Lyle said something to this effect if you recall"

"I do" Raven nodded. "He said something about me being a lot more violent, and a lot more lustful"

"Expect Anger to gain in strength over the next few weeks" said Wisdom pointing to the red cloaked girl standing silently in the corner. "We can control her for now, but you may find yourself in fits of random fury or rage"

"And lust?" Raven swallowed.

"If you think I'm bad, wait til 'she' comes along" Love said.

"..."

"An offshoot of Love" Knowledge said pulling out her book again. "She'll emerge as the lycanthropy spreads and in combination, when Beast Boy continues to win your heart"

"Is that why I felt like that yesterday when I was with him?" Raven asked. "If so that means my feelings for him aren't real"

"Oh they're real alright" Love said. "Most of what you felt was completely natural as a direct result of BB" she said blinking her eyelashes at his nickname.

"But the lycanthropy certainly makes what you feel much more potent." Wisdom said. "Be warned. Mood swings will become common, keeping control much more difficult than usual. Meditating won't work anymore Raven. You're part werewolf now, things are going to be different"

"What can I do?" Raven getting more afraid with each passing second.

"We'll do everything we can to help. We'll keep Anger and later on Lust under control. But other than that you'll just have to cope and search high and low for anything that help with the present condition" Wisdom said.

"Don't worry Raven you'll be fine" said Happy cheerfully.

"Thanks Happy I can only hope so" she said glumly.

"Don't be upset about Beast Boy" Knowledge chipped in. "If anything he's probably been looking for you right now"

"Yeah cuz you ditched him at the burger place" Rude spat.

"Everything will resolve itself." Wisdom said ignoring Rude. "There hasn't been anything you haven't conquered before. This will be no different"

Just then a loud knock echoed across the sky followed by a familiar voice calling out, "Raven? Hey Rae are you in there?"

"Ooooo it's Beast Boy!" Love said with total ecstasy.

"I hope he still likes us" Timid moped.

Raven however was hesitant. She was scared of losing him. Scared that the friendship could break at this moment.

"Go" said her wise half. "Talk to him. See what he has to say"

Raven nodded and without a second thought flew from her mind and back into her room where Beast Boy was still knocking.

"Rae? Rae?" he kept saying.

She rushed over to the door opened it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Rae'?"

"As long as it takes for you to open up" he replied with a small grin. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she said quietly not really looking him in the eye.

As he stepped Raven turned around and put her head down.

"I checked on you earlier but I think you were asleep. You don't usually sleep that late"

"I don't but I guess today was an exception"

Silence.

"Raven what happened last night? I came to see if you were alright in the bathroom and you were gone" Beast Boy said.

She didn't answer. She didn't know how to reply without telling him the truth of what was going on.

"I didn't think you'd be looking for me. Let alone talk to me"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend and I'm worried about you" Beast Boy said now.

Feeling like she could face him now she looked at him. "But you looked so frightened."

"I was freaked out a bit" he said. "But I was more concerned about the fact that you had a twelve ounce steak in your mouth and looked a little too happy about it"

At this Raven laughed. She didn't know why but Beast Boy's common sense was having a calming affect on her.

"Wow that's two days in a row I've made you laugh"

"Beast Boy, I was just afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I mean I was acting so weird and.."

"Raven did you think I was just gonna stop being friends with you or something?" Beast Boy asked sounding puzzled. "I mean we've gone through way worse than this"

He sat her down on the bed and she did not object.

"Raven what's up? This isn't like you. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

His eyes were full of concern and from what she could discern from his emotions it was deeply troubling his mind. The interesting thing about the changeling; for as long as Raven had known him he had been an easy read. His emotions were clear and cut when she sensed them. But in moments like this there was no alternate motive or lie behind his intentions. He never denied what he was feeling and made no attempt to hide it. It made Raven feel better to know he geuninely cared about her.

But she could never tell him the reason why she had acted like that. Unlike her, Beast Boy was not an empath. She could lie without him detecting it. That's what she had to do.

"No it's fine Beast Boy. Everything's good" And she gave a smile to indicate she was okay.

She knew he would believe her.

"Alright just makin sure. But just know that I would never stop being friends with you Raven. No matter what happened. I want you to know that" the green boy said with a smile.

Raven's heart started pounding and her stomach gave a lurch.

"Thank you Beast Boy" And for only the second time in her life she gave him a hug.

She could see his cheeks going extremely red after this.

_"Ooo he likes you back" _Love said with joy. Raven ignored her.

"Well we ordered a pizza upstairs if you wanna come up and eat. You gotta be hungry after staying in your room all day"

Her stomach growled. She was quite peckish. Some pizza would definitely do the trick.

"Sure that sounds nice" she said nodding.

"Awesome!" he said jumping up. "Oh and one more thing"

He reached over and softly pulled down her hood.

"I've always said pretty girls should show their faces to the world" the changeling said kindly.

Raven wished it was back up as she went redder than a strawberry.

_"He soooo likes you back Ravey" _Happy giggled.

Not listening to her emotions she left with Beast Boy towards the main room.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why were you eating like that at the restaurant?" Beast Boy asked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh" she didn't expect that question, she had to think fast. "That was Rude, she kinda took over for a second. I was really hungry" She gave a false chuckle.

She could sense however, that Beast Boy believed it again.

_"Blame me all you want douche bag" _Rude belched again. _"You know what really happened"_

She managed to push her emotions away from her thoughts and tried to focus on enjoying some pizza with her teammates. They entered the main room, where everyone was abuzz. Cyborg was on the couch chowing down on pepperoni pizza, watching the USA basketball team in the Olympics. Starfire was squeezing mustard on her cheese and Robin was busy grabbing a coke.

"Yo Raven you came out of your hole!" Cyborg called over the couch. "I don't know how you did it BB. I'm surprised you're not dead"

"You wish tin man"

Beast Boy frowned as he made his way over to grab a slice of veggie pizza.

"Friend Raven! It is most wonderful to see you. We were afraid you would not come out of your room" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah well I'm here" she said in her monotone, walking over and taking a slice of cheese.

As she munched on her slice Robin came over with a twelve pack of Coca-Cola.

"We haven't seen you much today. Want one?" he asked throwing her a soda.

"Thanks. And no I'm fine. I just needed to talk with someone" she said throwing Beast Boy a glance and a smile.

He smiled back and his ears perked up.

Raven couldn't help but think it was very cute when he did that. Of course she would never admit that in a million years, just because she had feelings for him didn't mean she was going to act upon it.

Even so her mood lightened considerably. She enjoyed these moments with her friends. Friday night, pizza and TV, and she was spending it with people she conisdered family. Life didn't get much better than this.

"Come on LeBron play some D!" Cyborg shouted at the TV.

Robin came and sat by his girlfriend at the counter putting an arm her. He wasn't always the best at treating girls, but Starfire knew what would be mistaken for timidness was actually his way of showing his love. She appreciated it as well as any girl would. They kissed and put their heads together in an embrace.

She caught Beast Boy's eye again and he invited her to sit with him, beckoning her over to the wide couch.

Raven walked over and sat next to him.

"Never understood basketball that much"

"It's easy enough to learn. Cyborg'll tell you everything" he said.

As they continued to make light conversation, Raven understood what Wisdom had meant. The more time, the more moments they had together, the stronger her crush on him became. She supposed it had been there for a long time. Since their first days of living together in the tower. Why she was admitting it now at the worst possible time, was an answer that not even the wisest could tell. But fact was the green boy had a certain charm over her. She could only pray that he liked her back. There were signs sure, but nothing so indicative as to mean that he would go out with her.

_He asked you on a date. Isn't that enough? And were you reluctant to go_ she thought to herself.

In one day she had managed to go from grudgingly liking him, to loving him; super.

But as they talked Raven found something odd. Beast Boy was feeling something she had not sensed before. It was too strong to be happiness or joy and not dark enough to be anger or anger. Was it just even the tiniest bit possible he could be reciprocating her feelings? Just the smallest chance?

Her thoughts and conversation were interrupted by the alarm going off. There was trouble in the city that had to be dealt with.

Robin rushed over to the computer and started typing away.

"Who we got?" Cyborg asked getting up.

"Johnny Rancid's busting up a bar in the East side of town" Robin said.

"Oh Little Ireland?"

"Yeah but it doesn't look like it's the Irish who are being rowdy this time"

He slipped on his utility belt. "Titan's go!" he said in his usual commanding tone.

Raven, glad for her thoughts to be interrupted by a ruthless criminal was heading out the door with the others, until they heard a ringtone go off behind them.

When they looked back, it was Robin talking on his cell phone in a low tone.

"You did? What's the story?." *Pause* "Indictment was handed down today? Okay I'll be right over"

He flipped it shut and said, "Bad news guys, I can't go on this one. I've some uh other business to attend to"

Everyone's minds were blown. Robin never turned down an opportunity to go on a mission to fight bad guys. What was so important to deter him?

"What's going on dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah you've never missed out on kickin Rancid's butt. Or anyone else's for that matter" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"It's nothing guys. You can do this one without me. It won't take long, with any luck I'll be right over" he said dismissing their concerns. "Just let me know when you've got him"

"But.." Starfire said.

"Really guys it's fine. You can handle Rancid by yourselves. Take charge Cyborg. Let's make this quick"

The half-robot shrugged, still a little suspicious but nevertheless led the way. "Teen Titans go!" he shouted and the other three followed him out the door. All of them carried thoughts about the odd behavior of their leader

Raven just hoped, whatever Robin was doing it was important enough that it made Johnny Rancid seem insignificant.

* * *

The East side of Jump City had a predominantly Irish population. It had a reputation for having nice neighborhoods, big churches (though no one was that religious), and rowdy bars with lots of alcohol to boot.

During the old days they often clashed with the Italians who settled south. Now they just had a bar fight or two that had to be broken every now and then.

Tonight didn't help that Rancid had decided to drop by and start causing trouble at McFlanagan's Pub.

When they got there they realized how bad things had gotten. People lay out in front of the doors aching and moaning. Raven bent down and began to heal a younger fellow, fiery red hair, probably in his mid-twenties.

He came to and clutched his ribs.

"Ah shit!"

"It's okay, I reduced your injury to bruised ribs. A few of them were broken"

"Thanks a lot" he grunted as he got up and sat down on a bench.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked approaching him.

"Fuck man. We were all just sitting in there having a beer until some asshole with dark hair and tattoo's came in and started demanding free drinks. When the bartender refused he started beating people up, smashin tables and throwin everyone out" the man stated.

"He still in there?" Cyborg said amid all the broken glass and damaged wood.

"Just sittin there drinkin a cranberry and vodka. Same thing my wife drinks when she's on her period" he remarked with a grin.

"Yeahh okay just stay out here. We'll take care of this" Raven said not taken with the man.

As the four Titans entered the bar they saw just how big a mess Rancid had made. It was pretty much empty, but glass was everywhere, spilled booze on the floor reeking the place, tables in disarray and pictures smashed from the frames. They peered over to the stools, where Johnny lo and behold was sipping a cranberry and vodka. He drained his glass and belched loudly.

"Bartender!" he yelled. "Another round. Fuckin hurry up!"

The frightened bartender rushed over to pour him another drink. But as he pulled out a glass it was shot out of his hand by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"I think you've had enough booze for tonight Rancid" Cyborg quipped. "The last thing you need is another round"

"Aha! The Teen Titans" Johnny slurred. "Where's bird boy? Get his wings clipped again?"

"Dude this guy is smashed. I can smell his breath all the way over here" Beast Boy said fanning his arm.

Johnny, despite his drunken state was still dangerous. He pulled out his pistol with a growl and said,

"I'll give you five fucking seconds to get out and stay out"

"He doesn't seriously think he's gonna take us down with a pistol does he?" Beast Boy said.

"He's drunk" Raven replied dryly. "When you have that much in your system you tend to lose all common sense"

But without warning red bullets began flying through the air destroying everything it hit, though there wasn't much left to destroy.

One of them hit Starfire and she was blasted back out of the pub.

"Star!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven saved his life as she pulled him down behind the cover of an overturned table.

"Seriously. Be more careful" she glared at him which he returned with a sheepish grin.

Rancid kept firing, and the debris was starting to fall from the ceiling.

"Damn he's gonna bring the whole place down!" Cyborg yelled over the noise. He aimed another sonic blast but Raven stopped him.

"Don't! He's damaging the place enough. A sonic blast would blow everything to bits"

"Then what do we do?" Cyborg asked as a loud explosion was heard. "We can't just sit here and let him ransack the bar!"

Raven tried to think over the noise and then thought of something. It was a long shot but it just might work.

"I've got a plan. But everyone to follow me on it"

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"When I stand up you stand up with me. Trust me!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Raven" Cyborg said ducking his head.

She sighed and summoned all her concentration at the task at hand.

"Go!" she said standing up and forming a black wall of energy to protect them. It negated every bullet Rancid fired, though that didn't deter him from pulling trigger. Slowly she moved the wall foward protecting everything from Johnny's range. Then, with incredible force and speed she pushed the giant wall towards Rancid and with great force proceeded to knock him off his feet and slammed him behind the counter into what bottles hadn't been broken already.

The firing stopped and all was quiet. Slowly they approached the counter.

"Wow nice going Rae" Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven didn't even have time to correct him. All of a sudden Rancid leapt over the counter in drunken rage and pinned Raven to the floor.

"You're gonna get it now girlie" he purred as he slowly moved his face towards hers.

She could feel his hot breathing against her neck, she could smell the sour whiskey and vodka on his breath. As his lips brushed against her, she noticed his grip against her arms had slackened. And that's when she did the only think she could think of.

Quick as a flash she pushed him off and then slashed his face with her hand.

The villian howled with pain as he clutched his face. Looking closely Raven saw a deep, four lined gash across his cheek. She gasped. She had intended only to slap him, but she looked at her fingernails. They were long and pointy and were dripping with blood. The sight nearly made her sick and she thought she might pass out.

Cyborg and Beast Boy took advantage of the situation however as the half-robot slammed a fist into his jaw sending him staggering backwards. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and with a giant roar took Rancid and threw him hard on the ground, effectively knocking him out.

Cyborg then proceeded to bring him out to the police, who cuffed him an brought him to the county jail, but Raven was still in shock.

As the mess started to be cleaned up and the officers taking control of the situation Beast Boy came up and touched her on the shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked with anxiety.

"No" she said. "I'm fine"

"That's good. Are you okay? You don't seem like it"

Raven looked him straight into those dark green eyes with her violet ones.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I'm okay"

He gave a smile of relief and patted her on the arm, then proceeded to check on Starfire, who was still nursing an injury.

Raven, wiping the blood off of her fingers on the counter of the bar, knew everything was not okay.

It was far from okay.

* * *

**Well this certainly took me awhile to write. However, I hope you all enjoy. Remember to tell me what you think and rock on! Next chapter will be coming soon! :)**

**-Punkrocka23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter but relevant all the same. We are going to get some different viewpoints today. I hope you all enjoy and remember to read and review. Thanks to all who have been keeping up you guys are awesome! But on another note we are entering the part of the story where the mafia get involved. If you have any questions regarding them please inbox me and I'll explain everything to you.**

**Anyway on with the story :)**

**Chapter 4. Delving Deep**

FBI and Jump City police cars surrounded a tall building; the Ancelotti-Grisbane hotel. Yellow lines crossed in front of the building. Sirens blinked without sound. Adding to the relative quiet of the city that night.

Standing outside taking in the scene was Robin. He had never felt so smug in his life.

Cops and FBI agents began to come outside of the building, leading around a dozen men, middle-aged to mid-seventies in age, out of the large building.

The building was part of a hotel chain that these men had been using as gambling ring to generate millions of dollars in cash every month. The men were linked to organized crime and Robin was glad to see them getting what they deserved. It had been part of a 14 page indictment that prosecutors has asked Robin to help with. When the FBI asked for his assisitance in the operation, he had only been too happy to oblige.

Over a period of four months he had gained information through wiretaps he planted and stealth bugs. When all had been said and done there was enough evidence for a lengthy prosecution.

He saw the mobsters go into cars and large trucks one by one. Reports had stated they were part of the 'La Cosa Nostra' (A/N: means "Thing of ours" in Italian) or the mafia. All of them were very obviously Italian, with a few Irish associates.

The last two escorted out were the targets of the case. Robin had seem them in the report as Vito Spatafore (google image) and Joey Cassano. Robin didn't know who they were and didn't care. Mob cases always made headlines, Bruce had made his name as Batman by arresting and convicting Carmine Falcone in Gotham and most recently Joseph Massino of New York (A/N: Massino is real. Was the boss of the Bonanno Family). Now it was his turn.

It wasn't all for headlines however. His life had been stripped away from him and torn into pieces because of the ruthlessness of the mafia. This was just the beginning of payback for all the heinous crimes they did. Gambling being the least of them. Murders they committed, destroyed people's lives. And not everyone would turn out to be a superhero fighting crime. Sometimes people don't return from the darkness. He was here to make sure that didn't happen.

He smirked now as Cassano and Spatafore were lead to the small police car. Cassano was a tall, slim, tough looking wiseguy that had slick backed hair and a leather jacket with sunglasses. He looked like he would no sooner hug you than shoot you.

Spatafore was unbelievably fat. There was fat, but whatever this guy was surpassed it by a long way. There were six levels of being overweight, but even this guy was beyond what everyone called 'DAMN'. Robin could not help but crack a small smile as the enormous mafioso waddled towards the car. Vito saw this and snarled.

"The fuck you laughin at you little shit" he growled.

"Tell it to the judge parade float" Robin replied coolly, arms crossed.

Vito gave Robin a look of pure death. But Cassano didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Fuhgetta bout it Vito" he said in a strong New York/Jersey accent. "This tights wearin prick don't even know who he just put in the can" He stared at the hero without any hint of a smile.

And without another word they both were escorted into the car by police officers.

Then Robin heard a loud voice call out his name

"Yo Rob!"

He turned and saw it was Cyborg approaching the scene.

"Hey Cy"

Cyborg came and looked upon the situation with confusion.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you man"

He peered over Robin's spiky head and saw the government cars and the men being taken into custody.

"What's going on here?"

"High profile case" Robin gloated. "Gambling and loansharking charges on these pathetic mobsters"

Cyborg looked puzzled at this.

"OK? Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Remember a few months back I told you I took a vacation to Spain?"

"Yeah. I remember the topless beach postcards" the half-robot grinned. "The look on Starfire's face"

Robin explained. "I was actually in a Federal building cutting a deal. They wanted me to look into a gambling ring linked to organized crime in Jump. Since some of the families are trying to expand their operations into other cities, they've been trying to find ways to prevent it. Looks pretty good huh?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"So all that talk about some other business to attend to was actually this? All those dates with Starfire, the vacation in Spain, it was just you being a nightbird to catch some guys in suits and see-through socks?"

"No the dates with Star were real. But I'd always drop her off at the Tower late at night then start investigating. As for Spain I was there 12 hours after I made the deal. Real nice place"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because it was classified. I can tell you now because we made the arrests and the indictment will be released soon. But before had I told you I would've been removed from the job"

His second in command did not looked enthused however.

"Don't you think we got bigger things to worry about than a few card games run by a bunch of fat guys with cigars?"

"Cyborg!" Robin exclaimed. "They were running an illegal a ring generating millions of dollars a month. Then they loaned to people looking for some cash and jacked the interest rate so they couldn't pay the original loan. They would rob these people! It ruins lives. Not to mention it makes headlines! It puts the Titans on the map"

"Correction" Cyborg eyeing him now. "It puts _you _ on the map. Besides we don't need any more attention than we already get. Everyone knows who we are. We live in a giant 'T' for God's sake!"

"Relax Cyborg you're getting it all wrong. My name isn't being released until after their convicted and given lengthy sentences. And I'm not neglecting the team it's just something I'm doing on the side. We're a bit short on villians lately so I thought I'd help out with something more conventional" the boy wonder argued.

Cyborg didn't buy it. "Robin you don't fool me. I know you want to get back at these people because of what happened to your parents. We've had this discussion..."

"Forget it Cyborg" said Robin raising a hand. "We're not having this conversation right now"

"Ok man that's fine. But just in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly on a shortage of villians right now. We gotta rogue werewolf pack that's out for blood and we almost got blasted to hell by Johnny Rancid. Starfire got hit!"

At this Robin looked extremely worried.

"Starfire? Is she okay?!" he started to panic.

"Relax man she's fine" Cyborg said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you gotta come home now. You did your job, now you gotta focus again"

Robin as leader was almost never questioned. But he knew he could get carried away sometimes and even he needed a dressing down every now and then. This was one of those times.

He heeded Cyborg's words and followed his cool-headed friend back to the Tower. He was right. They had to focus again.

There was simly too much at stake.

* * *

Craig watched the television, but quietly and with the volume down.

He couldn't risk anyone knowing he was here. Not even a random joe on the street.

It was impossible for him to return to his sister's place. Jennifer would rat on him in a second and report him to Zane (the stuck up bitch) and then he would never see the light of day again.

Sipping a cold beer he wondered how much longer he could keep this up. He had found a small apartment in Elmwood Park, the heart of Greektown in Jump. He had quietly talked to the landlord that under no circumstances was anyone allowed to know he was here except him.

When the landlord asked why, Craig simply slipped him an extra 50 and no more was said. He may be weak but he wasn't stupid. Contrary to what the pack thought he was useful, he had brains and he could do things. But in a world run by animals, strength was the only thing that mattered. It was eat or be eaten.

He got up and looked outside the window. Craig could see the small summer moon high above the tall buildings. It was merely a third of its original size now, but the time would come soon where his true cunning would be tested. It was one of the things he missed about being in the human world. If you had a brain, people wanted to know what you could do with it no matter how strong or weak. But as long as he remained cursed as a beast, a foul creature of the moon he could never get that chance again. It brought weariness to his heart, but he had accepted his fate a long time ago.

As sat back down in his quiet apartment, where the only light came from the TV, diligence and survival were all that mattered. Trying to enjoy his time as a human, while on the alert at the same time.

Because if he didn't, this next full moon would be his last.

* * *

Zane McDowell drank in the small light the moon provided by the stub it was now. It was waning, for now but soon the end of of the month would come, and he would return to his proper form. He relished the thought of eating, fresh raw meat. But even more the thought of finally getting rid of that pesky scum Craig. He had put up with him long enough, but now it was time he was removed from the pack; permanently.

He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. Soon a man answered.

"Boss?"

"Joe any news on the filth?"

"Not a trace boss. But I got all my people looking" Joe said.

Zane sighed, sometimes he felt as if he was surrounded by idiots.

"All I have to say is that you'd better find him before the full moon. Or else?"

He sensed Joe was nervous. _Good, maybe that will motivate you to find him _he thought angrily.

"I have some news you might wanna hear boss"

"What?" he said sharply.

"I think we gotta new one in town"

He stopped and narrowed his yellow eyes.

"What do you mean? A new member possibly?"

"Possibly. Let's meet two days from now. 12th avenue at the Sporodakis restaurant in Greektown"

"Very well. Bring Phil, and Jennifer too" he added.

"Sounds good. Later boss"

Without another word he flipped the phone off. Shaking his shaggy head in disgust, Zane knew that patience would be required if they were to find Craig and make another attack on the city by months end.

The thought brought a smile to his face. He brought his coffee to his lips as he stood by the Jump city bay. The next town to conquer and reap the rewards from.

Just a few more weeks...until the rise of the moon once more.

* * *

Monitors were the only light showing in an otherwise dark and empty room.

Fifty of them in all, they were all playing tapes. On one side it showed a group of superhero's fighting in battle, the other a bunch of snarling wolf-like beasts running, jumping, snarling and drooling excessively.

"Run while you can you filthy disgusting beasts" said a quiet, deep voice. "This next moon you will know who really runs this town and the meaning of the word, 'exterminate'"

Slade peered over and stopped his gaze on the Titans, still fighting vigorously.

"I'll make sure you will be out of my way Titans. Can't risk you interfering. I'm the only one who can do this job right"

He turned his back on the screen and began walking.

"And make no mistake, I _will _do it right"

* * *

**...Duh duh! Ha more to come people stay with me. As always review and tell what you think. Next chapter will be up within a few days. Until then, rock on!**

**Punkrocka23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in two days! I'm on a roll. I need more reviewers cuz this story is gonna get real intense very soon. I hope that excites everyone who's been following this story. **

**Special thanks to: Katwizzle, Lost In Dreams 19, Gabylokita41, CrocodileTears98, Anthony1l, and lanamere for your reviews and support. More is coming!**

**Without further ado:**

**Chapter 5. Signs and A Planned Visit**

Robin paid a visit to his girlfriend in the infirmary, still nursing an injury from Rancid. Raven and Cyborg were already there patching her up. She sat on a bed as Cyborg monitored her blood pressure.

"Boyfriend Robin!" she cried happily.

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"When I heard you were hit I almost stopped breathing" Robin said taking her hand in his.

"Fear not Robin, Cyborg and Raven have been most helpful in treating me" she explained. "All is well"

The boy wonder turned to his teammates. "What was the trouble anyway? You said there was a problem?"

"The mark left by Johnny's bullet only made a minor flesh wound" Raven said. "Easily treatable"

"The main problem" Cyborg said while checking on a needle in Star's arm. "Was that his bullets carried a toxin inside them which if left alone, can cause a serious infection"

Starfire smiled at her boyfriend. "Luckily my Tamaranian genes make it difficult for the infection to spread quickly as it would to regular earthlings"

"I entrapped the virus within her arm where the bullet hit" Cyborg continued. "And I've been draining the infected fluid out of her for the past hour" he said indicating the needle which led to a small baggie.

"I will be alright" the Tamaranian beauty smiled.

Robin sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was for his love to be seriously injured. He then came up to Raven, who looked very tired and somewhat stressed.

"I hope I didn't press you into action too soon" he said. "Remember I gave you three days off. You sure you're good to go?"

"I'm fine" the empath replied giving a small smile. "The wound healed. No worries"

That brought more relief to Robin. He made a mental note not to take on anymore criminal cases until these wolves were done away with. His team needed him, accidents like Starfire's were too close calls for his well being.

Just then Cyborg's monitor on his arm beeped and he extracted the needle from Starfire's arm.

"She should be right as rain" he added with a smile.

Hardly containing her glee Starfire wanted to jump up and and hug Robin, but Raven quickly restrained her.

"Hang on Star, I have to seal up your arm" using her healing powers Raven closed off the cut left by the needle. Watching with great anticipation, Starfire suddenly looked intrigued, her trademark confused look.

"Raven, your fingernails are oddly long and your arm is hairy. I did not know it customary for girls here to have hairy arms"

Quickly withdrawing her hands and pulling her cloak over her body Raven turned away from the scene.

"It's nothing Star" she said trying to make up a good excuse. "I just haven't trimmed them in awhile."

"Ooo! Maybe we could do the painting of them later on!" she squealed excitedly.

"No Starfire, maybe another time okay?" she tried to say as kindly as possible.

Without another word she pulled up her hood and left the room.

The other three Titans were slightly puzzled.

"You said she had hairy arms?" Robin asked his girlfriend.

"I found it most unusual as I have seen Raven before and she is quite smooth"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. Not sure what to make of it, the both had a funny feeling that something wasn't quite right with their friend. Another weird event in a month that was only about to get weirder.

* * *

She rushed quickly as possible from the infirmary, where she was sure her friends were wondering what the hell had just happened. She levitated to go faster; if she could make it to her room she could cut her fingernails and perhaps get rid of her arm hair.

_Honestly these side effects are getting more and more annoying _she thought pulling her sleeve of her leotard down over her exposed arm. It was itchy and she resisted scratching it with her claw-like fingernails.

_And more noticable_

Raven was nearing her room. She wanted to meditate over this, perhaps calm down her soul of all anxiousness, go to sleep and wake up the next morning somewhat less troubled by her ordeal.

Opening her door she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Raven! I've been looking all over for you"

_Oh no, not him! Not now_

_Oooo there's BB! _Happy said in her head.

_The things I would do to him _Rude remarked.

_Shut up you two! _she hissed at them.

Looking at the changeling, she felt even more exhausted as she did not want to deal with whatever he wanted. She was too tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she sighed.

With a smile and confidence to match he held up a movie in his hand.

"Listen after tonight's action I figured we could kick back and watch something together. I know how much you love horror, so I rented this"

Raven nearly fainted when she saw what it was: An American Werewolf in London.

"Ummm" she felt sick to her stomach. She knew that Beast Boy had most certainly not chosen that movie on purpose, but it was freaky nonetheless.

Sensing her hesitation, Beast Boy's ear's drooped in disappointment.

"I understand if you don't want to. I just thought it might be fun. I'll see you later okay?"

Touched by his sensitivity, not to mention his droopy ears (_How can you resist that face?! _Love yelled) she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Beast Boy actually that sounds okay" trying to talk properly, but her mouth didn't seem to want to work at the moment. "Just not that movie, I'm not really in the mood for scary right now. How about a comedy?"

Immediately his eyes sparkled with that same happiness that always brought a smile to her face.

"Ooo really? I know just the movie! You won't regret this Rae I promise you'll love it!"

Taken aback but happy all the same she said, "Just none of those dumb Adam Sandler movies okay? Something that's actually funny"

"You got it Rae, I think I have something you might like"

"Raven" she corrected as per usual. "And okay I'll be right there, just give me a second. I need to freshen up"

"Okay but I'm starting it straight away. Quickly now" he said with a goofy lopsided.

"Wait you haven't even told me what it is yet"

"Just trust me" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows at her. He then took her soft delicate hand and kissed it. Smiling at her one more time he ran upstairs to set up the DVD leaving Raven nothing short of flabbergasted.

Feeling heat in her face from a blush and touching her hand where Beast Boy had kissed it she wondered,

_What is going on? I'm tired as Azar, scared, yet I just agreed to watch a comedy film with movie with Beast Boy_

Wisdom soon answered that question. _You're opening up more. He naturally makes you feel better. Did you not notice yourself smiling at his antics? This is good for you Raven. You don't always have to meditate to keep yourself calm and in control. I think a certain changeling does that already._

She saw her hand, which still had yet to be trimmed. How Beast Boy had not noticed her long fingernails was beyond her. Raven all of a sudden felt guilt surge through her like an electric shock.

_He's gonna know sooner or later. He's gonna find out. _

_Honey he likes you. That's pretty evident _Love said to her.

_But what's going to happen when he finds out what I really am? _she argued back. _He'll be crushed. I don't want to do that to him. Terra was one thing but I can't let him get heartbroken over me. I'm a half-demon and a werewolf now. Who could fall in love with someone like that?_

_Raven that's Timid talking _Brave said sternly. _If you're going to beat this you need him now more than ever. I know it didn't come at the best of circumstances, but what he does for you, for us, is something we need right now._

Taking these words in, she knew Wisdom was right. Beast Boy simply had the ability to make her happy in a time when that didn't seem possible. She could only hope that when the time came, he would return the feelings she felt. It was impossible to deny them any longer.

Sighing, and feeling a surge of energy go through her she quickly cut her nails and shaved her arms. She headed back upstairs where Beast Boy already had the movie going.

"Wedding Crashers" he said sitting down on the couch. "One of the best comedies ever made. I made popcorn for you"

Raven headed over, took a bowl and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Come on Rae"

"Raven" she hissed. "And what?"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come on I don't bite" he said with a grin.

"No Beast Boy" she said rolling her eyes, the sarcasm coming back again. Truth was she did want to sit next to him, but reservations went through her mind.

_You're doing it again Raven _Wisdom warned but she ignored her. She could come to grips with the fact that she had feelings for Beast Boy, but she wasn't about to let those feelings get the better of her. No it was better to stay away, not get too attached and not only save herself from heartbreak, but him as well. She was okay with taking a few hits to the heart. She was a demon child, she wasn't supposed to love in the first place, much less be loved. But she would not let Beast Boy suffer as she did.

_Raven would you stop! What happened to opening up to him? _Brave said in frustration. Again, Raven ignored her. She knew best not her emotions.

"Okay then" said Beast Boy still not losing his goofy grin. He started munching on his popcorn and the movie began.

Raven was surprised he didn't give more of a fight, but throughout the first ten minutes she noticed that he was edging closer and closer to her. Slowly but surely.

She pretended not to care or realize what he was doing, but then he got so close to her she had to say something.

"Beast Boy do you mind telling me why you're so close to me?" she said trying to sound dangerous in her tone.

This did nothing to stop him however.

"What? You're all the way over there and I'm lonely all by myself. I can't share a little snuggle time with my best friend?"

"Snuggle time? Beast Boy what's gotten into you?" Raven said acting annoyed though she was really trying not to laugh.

"I seem to remember you enjoying my company on our date" he quirked at her.

"Yes because we are good friends and we were having a pleasant evening. We weren't snuggling then nor will we ever"

"Well maybe we, you rather, should try it" Beast Boy said with a smirk. "Who know's you might enjoy it"

Her efforts to push him away were in vain. He seemed to sense that she just couldn't put up a fight anymore. He could see through the mask she was trying to wear, though he didn't know the reason why, it wasn't fooling him. Raven could sense it as he slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close. The green boy grabbed a blanket off the stool and wrapped it around them, encasing her against his body. All the while Raven couldn't help but think how good it felt to be this close to him. Feeling his tight abs and his large chest (_God when did he get this muscular?_).

She felt herself drifting a little bit and she lay her head on his strong shoulders. He did not attempt to kiss her, but rather stroked her hair softly; a perfect gentleman just like the other night.

Her mind fought against this, she knew it was wrong. It was simply too dangerous to do this, getting attached and letting him into her heart and letting her into his. Desperately she tried to win over her emotions, but they would not retreat rather they fought back screamed with joy until Raven could no longer hold them back.

With a little nudge she wrapped her arms around his body and smiled at Beast Boy, who smiled back and kissed her on the forehead, making her heart skip a beat.

Raven knew what she was risking by getting closer to a romantic relationship with Beast Boy, she knew that the consequences could be disastrous for both of them. It had the potential, like a bomb, to blow up in their faces and threaten to send them spiraling into a pit of despair.

But on this night it didn't matter. For one small moment in time, they could enjoy something special together without fear of reprocussion or hurt. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to the two young hero's.

_One more night of innocence _Raven thought as she watched Vince Vaughn get tackled by Bradley Cooper, much to Beast Boy's amusement.

She was falling in love. They both were. But the signs of the darkness were coming.

Raven knew they weren't going away anytime soon.

* * *

_One day later- Newark, New Jersey_

Tony Soprano watched the TV in his office with a look of pure angst and frustration.

Days in the Bada Bing strip club were usually a time to relax and put the worries of business aside for a small period of the time. But today was not one of these days as the scowl on his face deepened with every word the female reporter spoke on the television.

**"A fourteen page indictment was handed down two days ago in Jump City against criminals linked to organized crime. Two alleged mafia captains, Vito Spatafore and Joey Cassano were arrested two nights ago on federal gambling and loansharking charges. The two men, who are believed to be high ranking members of the DiMeo Crime Family based in Northern New Jersey, were apprehended last night at 9:32 pm along with thirteen other associates..."**

Paulie Gualtieri, his Underboss, and Silvio Dante, his Consigliere (A/N: means advisor or councellor) were playing pool, but a quick glare from their boss stopped their game immediately.

"I wanna hear this" Tony said in a deadly voice.

**"...two million dollars a month. The indictment was released publicly yesterday and it is believed that teenage standout and superhero Robin, former sidekick of Batman in Gotham City, aided in the investigation by wiretapping the hotel in which the gambling was being conducted. This is of course speculation..."**

Tony angrily shut off the TV and tossed the remote behind him. He was no care bear, he wasn't a naturally carefree person God he knew that. But it seriously took a catastrophic event like this to piss him off to the point where he might incinerate. He hadn't felt this angry yet fearful simultaneously since someone nearly linked him to the Bevilaqua murder.

Money would be lost there was no doubt about that. But now there was a bigger problem. The Feds had nailed two of his captains and thirteen others that weren't made members. They had a superhero on their side and he would get at least one of them to flip.

Just then the back door opened and Tony's nephew (cousin in actuality) Christopher Moltisanti entered the room. He was in his best suit and a look of concern was on his face. He carried a small pink bag.

"You guys see the news?" he asked.

"Yeah we just saw" Silvio said quietly who resumed the game now that Tony had turned off the TV.

Tony lumbered over to his desk (he needed to drop a few pounds) and sat down, running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"I saw while I was shopping at Victoria Secret. You know they got TV's in there now?" Chris continued.

"The fuck you doin in Victoria Secret?" Paulie asked, returning Sil's shot. "You comin out of the closet now? Hehehe"

Paulie had a very distinct and annoying laugh.

"Up yours Paulie. I was getting perfume for Adrianna, she likes a certain brand"

"Oh will both of you just shut the fuck up!" Tony yelled.

Chris and Paulie both turned and looked at their boss ready to argue, but a look from Silvio silenced them.

"I'm sick and tired of you two bickering all the fucking time!" he ranted. "I got bigger things to worry about than you two going back and forth at each other. So shut the fuck up!"

The back door opened again, revealing Benny Fazio, a soldier in Vito's crew.

"Something's goin on T. I got Pussy, Bobby and Carlo all here wanting to talk to you"

The names were Salvatore "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero, Bobby Baccalieri, and Carlo Gervasi; three other captains within the Jersey Family.

"What the fuck? They think is some sort of circus in here?"

Tony then looked at Silvio, who was wise when it came to advice and counsel. He gave a look of approval, meaning it was prudent to discuss the situation.

He sighed and nodded.

Benny then opened the door wide and indicated that the men should come in. One by one they all entered the room. Big Pussy was a longtime friend and supporter of Tony. He started out as a cat burglar in his early days of crime and it earned him his nickname "Big Pussy". He had taken over Tony's former crew after Paulie had been promoted to Underboss. Hefty in build but very intelligent, he was forever loyal and a trusted friend.

Bobby was once an underling and an aide to Tony's uncle, Junior Soprano. But after his cranky old uncle went senile with dementia, Bobby was bumped up to captain and slowly made his into Tony's inner circle.

Carlo Gervasi had been a captain for over 12 years, running the former Altieri crew after Jimmy had been whacked for being an FBI informant. He had restored the crew to a respectable stature and Tony could count on his reliability.

The three did not look well. Tony could only assume they had heard the news as well.

"Tony.." Pussy began, but Tony silenced with a hand.

"Alright before we get into a huge shouting match I'd like everyone to calm down. Let's discuss this wisely and discreetly or else the Feds'll be throwing us jail next"

He invited them all to sit at a large table specifically reserved for these kinds of meetings. It was circular allowing for candid group discussion.

The seven wiseguys began to confer.

"This operation was supposed to be small. A simple cash flow. What happened? No federal prick was even supposed to suspect this"

Chris spoke up. "I went down there for a week during the first month they had it. That shit really took off. They had all kinds of celebrities in there. I even saw Eminem and Ray Romano."

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. Joey and Vito were smart guys. How could they have let this happen? Fucking celebrities? Outrageous!

"I also crunched the numbers Ton" said Pussy in his bear like voice. "First two months alone they made 1000 dimes. That was increasing"

"That still doesn't answer my question. We've held casino's in Atlantic City for twenty years and not so much as a wire has been found"

"Well the celebrities didn't help" Silvio spoke now. "But after awhile certain associates of ours began advertising it as a legitimate business"

"How?! They didn't have a fucking gambling license!" Tony cried.

"Paid off the hotel owner with two percent of the action" Silvio said as he lit up a cigarette. "They ran ads in the papers and set up private rooms within the hotel to run the games. People couldn't get a room on a Saturday night because entire floors were booked"

Tony took in these words, trying very hard not to explode.

"Naturally, the Feds noticed" he shrugged his shoulders taking a long drag.

There was a pause.

"Was there a rat involved?" Tony asked.

"Course not they didn't need one" Carlo said waving a hand aside. "All they had to do was send a teenage super punk to bug the entire fuckin place. Especially when you got ads all over the city"

"Joey and Vito face about ten to fifteen years if found guilty" Bobby chipped in. "A got a few cops on the take in Jump and they told me the lesser guys face three to five. They'll do their time and get out"

Tony shook his head. "You don't seem to understand Bobby. They have a motherfucking superhero on this case. Trained by that Bat guy in Gotham. He took down Carmine Falcone and Joe Massino. If they could get those guys to talk, his sidekick will get our guys to sing"

"One of em sings they all the join the tune" Pussy put in. "It's that simple"

"They get one of the lower guys to testify. Pretty soon they all do. Joey and Vito face life instead of fifteen years. Next thing you know we're all on trial" Paulie added with worry to his wrinkled face.

Chris lit up a cigarette of his own and gave it a small puff.

"What do you wanna do T?"

Tony Soprano had been Boss for over a decade now, far longer than most lasted in this modern day where guys were getting thrown into jail left and right. Yet he still remained as unpredictable as possible. Silvio put it best saying "Tony has his own process". But in this current predicament, decisive action was needed.

He drummed his fingers nervously on the table. He looked from side to side to all the people who answered and looked to him; the Boss of North Jersey. That title wouldn't be his for much longer if he didn't do something.

After a lengthy silence, he spoke slowly.

"Who's this teenage superhero again? The one who they said bugged the place"

Paulie, to his surprise had the answer to this.

"His name is Robin. His real is identity is unknown to anyone. But he was trained by Batman"

Tony didn't care how Paulie knew this, but found out anyway.

"My nephew reads the comic books" he shrugged. "The make those you know"

"Where is he? Where does he live?" Tony said ignoring that fact.

Paulie pulled out a picture of a small island, with a giant T in the middle.

"He's now a crime fighter in Jump. Part of a team known as they, uh Teen Titans. Live in a giant letter 'T' in the bay of the city."

Tony paused again then said,

"I think it's time we pay him a visit"

* * *

**Ain't I a stinka? Bit of a cliffhanger, but I like suspense and the anticipation of what's going to happen next in my readers. To avoid confusion about this chapter please inbox any questions you have about the Italian Mafia and how it works. Living and growng up in a place where these guys are in every sports bar and club I know how they work and operate (look up Bensonhurst, Brooklyn).**

**These guys are fictional however they are based off the real thing. Look them up on youtube and google image these people, who will be appearing in further chapters (Tony Soprano, Silvio Dante, Bobby Baccalieri, Paulie Gualtieri, Chris Moltisanti, Benny Fazio, Vito Spatafore, Eugene Pontecorvo, Big Pussy, Carlo Gervasi, Patsy Parisi, and others). I know this is rather unconventional for a TT story but bear with me. This will make sense in the end. I'm tying it all in. **

**More chapters will be BBxRae focused. Updates will appear weekly if not every few days. Please review and thank you all for keeping up with this. Rock on everyone! You guys are awesome!**

**-Punkrocka23**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hello to all my readers! Not much to say before the chapter starts. Just to read, review, and rock on! **

**There will be more BBxRae in following chapters, but for right now, shit's about to go down that's serious, so there won't be too much for time. But I do promise there will be more fluff for anyone who likes that.**

**Also a little note. After the BBxRae cuddle seen it says "Newark, New Jersey- Two days later". That's now one day later to avoid confusion. The events in this chapter are the day after BB and Raven watch Wedding Crashers togther. The Tony Soprano scene is the same day as the Titans scene we see today. Sorry if it's confusing but I hope this clears stuff up. **

**Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 6. Uh-Oh**

Cyborg woke up slightly earlier than usual on a bright Saturday morning, feeling refreshed and recharged.

He unplugged himself from his charging station, yawned and headed upstairs to the kitchen, his stomach growling with hunger. He stretched as he entered the room, where Beast Boy was cooking breakfast.

"Ah damn you little grass stain, you beat me to the kitchen"

Beast Boy, who was wearing a comical chef's hat, simply smiled.

"Morning to you too. Don't worry dude I'll cook you some bacon, eggs, and ham. You're favorite"

Cyborg frowned. "You know I don't trust you in my kitchen. Especially not with real food"

"Take it easy. I learned how to cook years ago. Just cuz I don't eat meat, doesn't mean I don't know how to prepare it"

"Since when did you become so open minded about meat? You're usually trying to stuff that nastyass tofu down my throat"

"Well after about the one hundreth time you try, you generally catch on that some people will never share you're tastes in food" Beast Boy said.

"Alright then. If you think you can, go for it. Just don't set anything on fire" the half-robot yawned again and went to pour himself some milk.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and yawned even bigger than Cyborg just did. He morphed back looking exhausted.

"You look wiped out BB. Everything okay?"

"Yeah" he replied sleepily. "I just stayed up late with Raven last night. Watched a movie and we slept together in her bed"

"WHAT? I swear if you knock up my little sister..."

"Dude it's not like that" Beast Boy laughed. "We're just friends. I meant that we actually, you know, 'slept' in her room and she fell asleep in my arms. I don't think she's been doing well lately."

"Who are you kidding BB? You like her" Cyborg smirked.

"How do you figure that?" he asked cracking an egg over the pan and sizzling the bacon.

"Well for one thing you were the first one to volunteer to try and get out of her room. Also you try to get her attention more than anyone else on team. You're always concerned about her, asking her where she is and shit. And you went out on a date with her"

Beast Boy flushed red at this.

"Face it man. You gotta crush. I think all that time around her is doing you some good. You're room actually smells human, your less rude and you're making me breakfast" the machine man observed rubbing his chin.

"Dude when you put it that way you make me sound like a wimp!" he whined. "I don't like her like that okay?" (in his head he slapped himself. He had never told a bigger lie)

"Personally, as long as you're cookin me real food, change is good" Cyborg grinned. "Make sure to add pepper to the eggs"

"Don't get used to it Tin Man" Beast Boy replied, sprinkling pepper on the eggs. "I'm still getting you back for that stinkbomb you hit me with while I was training in the gym"

"Keep tellin yourself that grass stain" Cyborg chuckled. He looked around as he sipped his milk. "You know where the paper's at?"

"Over there on the couch"

While Beast Boy cooked the bacon and heated the ham, Cyborg walked over and grabbed the Jump City Enquirer then proceeded to sit back down on the stool.

The headlines were boring. Something about the city's new budget, the mayor signed a bill...blah, blah, blah.

The something caught his eye (his human one).

**Mobsters Apprehended, Trial Date Set**

Intrigued, Cyborg began to read.

Just then Beast Boy brought over his breakfast.

"This better be good BB. No tofu"

"Trust me dude, it's not. You can thank me later"

Cyborg dug his fork into the eggs and took a bite. Grass stain hadn't been lying, he could cook normal food. He chowed down on a slice of bacon and picked up where he left off at the headline.

_Two mobsters and thirteen associates were arrested yesterday for illegal gambling and loan sharking in the Ancelotti-Grisbane hotel. The two wiseguys, Vito Spatafore and Joey Cassano will have a trial date set for September 15th. If both defendants plead guilty, sentencing will begin on December 6th. The men, who are alleged captains of the New Jersey based DiMeo/Soprano Crime Family are currently in Bay Ridge Federal Correctional Facility in Jump City. The investigation, to popular speculation, is believed to be through the use of wiretap, aided by local teen superhero Robin"_

At the words 'Soprano Crime Family' and 'Robin' Cyborg's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Immediately he spit out the food in his mouth with a loud "Blargh!"

Beast Boy looked offended as he took off his chef's hat.

"Dude come one! I told you there wasn't any tofu!"

Cyborg, however was too panicked to care at the present moment.

"ROBIN!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

The Tower was too big for him to hear.

"Cyborg what's.."

"Not now Beast Boy. The food was fine don't worry about it"

He turned on his communicator.

"Calling all Titans, we need to have a meeting right now!"

"Cyborg what's this about?" he heard Robin's fuzzy voice reply on the other end. "It's too early"

"Getch yo scrawny, hair-gelled ass down here now!" he shouted imperiously. "That goes for all of you"

"Ugh whatever" he heard Raven's bored voice say.

"Coming!" Starfire's voice said.

Robin merely grunted in response, indicating he was on his way.

A few minutes later the other three Titans arrived through the automatic doors. Raven was in her pajamas while Starfire was in a nightgown. Robin was in a dark blue robe and looked grumpy at being woken up before his desired time.

"Cyborg what's going on" Raven moaned sleepily. "I didn't get much sleep" She noticed Beast Boy giver her a wink and she blushed slightly.

"Yes friend Cyborg" said Starfire evidently confused. "You sounded serious on the communicator. Usually it is Robin who calls these urgent meetings"

Cyborg ignored them for the time being and turned to Robin.

"What did I tell you! What did I TELL you!"

Robin looked affronted.

"What are you talking about Cyborg?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea. I told you not to go looking for headlines, I said not go messing with these people! Now we're fucked!"

Robin rolled his eyes now. "Cyborg..."

"Don't believe me boy wonder? Read the papers. You're in it!" He tossed Robin the newspaper. "Page one"

Robin quickly scanned down the article. As he read his frown became more and more pronounced until he was gritting his teeth. All the while Cyborg watched with his arms crossed.

"Goddamn it!" Robin said throwing down the paper.

"So? I was right wasn't I?"

"Goddamn it! They told me they wouldn't use my name in the papers until after sentencing! That was the deal!"

"You shoulda known better than to trust those Federal pricks" Cyborg said unwavering. "Of course they're going to name you. Somebody high up probably slipped you're name in there so it would look good. You're the poster boy for this now"

"Will someone tell me what's going on" Raven droned in her monotone. "I would like to go back to bed"

Cyborg sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Robin just made a huge blunder. We're in deep shit now ya'll"

"Wait I don't understand this" Beast Boy said.

"Our heroic leader took it upon himself to get involved in a mafia case. Fourteen page indictment"

"Please tell me you did not" Raven said breaking her even monotone.

"Holy shit dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Starfire looked puzzled, to no one's surprise. "What is this 'mafia'? If that is how you pronounce it. I have never heard of it"

"A natioanl phenomenon!" Beast Boy said, his old childish excitement coming back now. "It's awesome and it's produced only some of the best movies ever!"

He cleared his throat and spoke in a raspy voice. "Call me Godfather" he said gesturing with his hand, making a weird face.

"Not it. Them" Cyborg explained to Starfire and ignoring Beast Boy's movie reference.

Everyone looked at him now. Cyborg then pulled up a holographic page from his arm. On the front were photos of middle aged and elderly men, some with dark hair and hoodies, others with hats and cigars. Most looked quite intimidating and not at all anyone you would want to cross.

"Whoa who are these dudes?" Beast Boy asked as he examined the men on the screen.

"They were or are a part of a national criminal organization known as the La Cosa Nostra or the Italian Mafia"

"These people look quite mean and do not look very friendly" Starfire observed.

"La Cosa what?" Beast Boy questioned.

"La Cosa Nostra" Raven repeated. "It's an Italian phrase meaning 'this thing of ours'"

"Raven since when do you about these guys?" asked Robin.

"I read a lot" she shrugged. It was true however, she had read a few books on the mafia and how it worked. The Titans themselves had never dealt with anything of the sort, but they were no pushovers. Gangsters and supervillians were two very different things.

"See, isn't Rae smart?" Beast Boy said putting an arm around her.

Raven didn't even bother to correct him, she simply pulled up her hood to hide her blush and pulled away from his arm.

_You're blushing like a school girl Raven _Happy said to her. _Just get with him already. You're making this so much harder for yourself_

Raven ignored her and focused her attention back on Cyborg. Now wasn't the time to deal with emotions.

"Anyway, back to the point. This was started back in the early 20th Century by Italian immigrants, who carried it over from their mother country Italy or Sicily. It was an alternative to the abuse put upon them by the natives who already lived there. Overtime this group of immigrants came together and set up a code and rules. The street gangs were formed into 'Families' with a command structure and rank. Boss being the highest and soldier being the lowest. It was biggest in cities like New York and Gotham, but it spread to other cities like Chicago and went as far west as Los Angeles. They've dominated crime from the thirties all the way up to this present day"

"These guys are true gangsters. The movies are so cool!" Beast Boy said with a dreamy look on his face.

"It's not cool at all" Cyborg said with a scowl. "Trust me I know. My family and I grew up fearing these guys. They'll break your legs if you cross them or worse. They do those things to people. The only bright side is that they're not as powerful as they used to be"

"Right" Robin cut in. "Which is why we have to exterminate them once and for all. It's why I took the case!" he slammed a fist down on the counter.

"These 'Families' as you call them. You said they are everywhere? How many?" Starfire probed with her natural curiosity.

"In New York their are five" Cyborg replied. "But they exist in places like Philadelphia, Boston, Detroit, Buffalo, Pittsburgh, etc. The one we're dealing with here is in New Jersey. The one Robin pissed off!"

"I was just trying to do a service for the government. For all of us. And what's the worry Cyborg, these guys can't hurt us" Robin said sitting down on the couch.

Cyborg pulled down his holographic page. "Yo just cuz they aren't as big anymore doesn't mean they aren't still dangerous. You don't mess with them. Especially not Tony Soprano! I nearly had a heart attack when I read that name!"

"I know Cy I know. Remember my parents were killed by these guys. I know what they're capable of. I won't ever forget that"

No one spoke now. It was the first time any of them had heard Robin talk about the death of his parents. It represented the seriousness of the situation. After a tense pause, Cyborg went and sat down next to his leader.

"Look man, I grew up in Newark before I came to Jump. I was right where those guys operated. You stayed out of their way or else. That hasn't changed. The Jersey Family is one of the most violent groups in America. Without a doubt they've heard the news and read the papers. They'll be coming after us now. All of them. They'll look for you and anybody who's associated with you"

"Us" Raven cut in.

"Right" said Cyborg. "It's understandable why you took that job. The headlines, Batman, satisfaction for your parents. But you bit the tail of the tiger. You should've left it alone"

Robin got up from the couch. "It doesn't change anything Cyborg. We're in this mess now. What do you wanna do? Go into hiding?"

"Robin.."

"Forget it Cy, you know we can't do that. We have a rogue werewolf pack that we can't track or eliminate until the full moon. Raven got bit by one of them and risked higher injury in the process of trying to heal it. Villians are all over the place. There's nothing we can do except sit tight and be careful"

The mood became more sober now.

"Robin, we won't be safe indefinitely" Raven said trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her heart. "Cyborg's right, they'll be coming after us"

"Forget it Raven. We're not leaving"

"For once I agree with bird boy" Beast Boy spoke up now. "We're not gonna be intimidated. The Titans have never been beaten by thugs. We're not about to now."

Raven was amazed by his bravery and commitment. She had never seen him so determined. And that's when she felt something deep inside of her rumble. Like a slow earthquake ready to rip apart all in its path. She looked at Beast Boy and felt an urge, a craving, to kiss him, to squeeze him, to lather her tongue all over his body, to have raw animal passion with her beast.

_"He's yours. He's mine. We must have him. Let us pleasure him!" s_aid a new, unfamiliar voice in her head.

With a huge effort, Raven pulled her mind back to earth and pushed away this new desire. But she knew what this meant. Wisdom had forseen it. The arrival of a new emotion: Lust.

Looking down at her hands she saw that her fingernails had grown out again. Not a good sign. She would cut them later, but in order to hide her condition she needed to focus on the problem at hand. She forced herself to pay attention to what was going on.

Starfire looked scared and even more confused than before. Robin noticed this and put an arm around her in an attempt of comfort. He kissed her on the cheek, which she returned on the lips.

"Tony Soprano is going to hit us with everything he's got" Cyborg said quietly.

"He will until he gets what he wants" Robin said pulling Starfire close. "And I won't let that happen"

"Either way a guy with a vowel on the end of his last name is gonna pay us a visit" Raven said.

"We'll have to tighten security. None of us should travel alone. I'm gonna rewrite the codes to the tower" Cyborg began punching numbers on his arm.

"In the meantime we also have to worry about the full moon" Robin said. "It won't occur for another few weeks. But we need to do anything we can to keep tabs on them. Find out who they are in human form and keep the rest of the villians locked up."

Raven again tried not to feel guilty about keeping her secret away from her friends. It would make things easier if she just told them. But she couldn't risk that right now. There was too much at stake. Plus fear, fear of rejection, of being turned away. She was already half-demon, would they allow a werewolf to live in their tower? Raven wasn't going to risk finding out.

She stared at the changeling again, who was making himself some tofu eggs and bacon. She sensed feelings, ones that she had felt before, but this time it was stronger. It was love. Raven could feel it pulsating in his heart and through his very veins. It was real, he had romantic feelings for her.

_No, I can't__. _she thought. As much as she wanted to be with him and as much as he might want to be with her it couldn't happen. She had felt the lust within her. All of the things she wanted to do to him, she couldn't allow that feeling to control her. It wasn't fair to Beast Boy. He deserved better than an emotionally ravaged werewolf...a monster.

With the scene calming down and everyone having some breakfast, Raven, who wasn't hungry made her way back to her room to try and get some sleep. Her late night with Beast Boy had shown her two things. One: that they were falling for each other.

Two: they couldn't be together.

A single tear rolled down her pale cheek as she went through the automatic sliding doors and back to her room.

It was all too much.

* * *

_The Following day_

A day after Tony Soprano decided to pay a visit to Jump City and the Titans learned about the new threat he posed, Zane McDowell held a meeting in the Sporodakis restauarant and cafe in Greek Town. Long established here since the seventies, it was a solid enclave of Greek culture and customs. Zane liked it because it was the only other food he would eat besides near-raw meat when it wasn't the full moon. Plus the Greeks generally minded their own business when it came to conversations. They all spoke english, but you could talk about murder in front of them and they wouldn't care. Coincidentally, that's what they came to discuss.

(A/N: This is no way indicates what I think about Greek people. I am NOT a racist. Based off Astoria, Queens in NYC)

Phil Mankowski, Joe Giacoccini, and Jennifer Murray, his top lieutenants were all there. It was still quite some time until the full moon, so they looked relatively human. Well, almost human. Yellow eyes stared at each other, as Zane sipped his coffee. No one dared say a word until he did, signifying his position as the top werewolf in the clan. The Alpha Male.

He finished his drink, they had already orderd calamari, so if it was any time to talk it was now.

"So you called this meeting Joe" he growled. "You'd better have a good reason for it. I'm listening"

"Well we have no news on Craig.."

"Shut up fool. He's still registered as a citizen of the United States. Ordinary humans would consider this conspiracy to murder. Refer to him as scum!"

"Fine then. No news on the 'scum'" Joe repeated. "I got everyone looking like you ordered, but not a trace of him yet"

Zane flicked his eyes towards Jennifer.

"You're his sister. How come you can't find him?"

"Because despite what you all think my brother isn't stupid. You just assume he is like the morons you are" she sassed.

"Don't get smart with me" Zane spoke furiously. "It's your fault we got stuck with him on the first place. You would bite your own flesh and blood?"

"You're such a fucking hypocrite" Jennifer spat not backing down. "You'll eat anything that breathes and has meat on it. And so what if I was the one who bit him. You wanted new members, plus I was hungry" she gave an evil smile.

"Even so!" Zane said loudly causing a few people to look at them now. "You of all people should know where he is dammit! If we don't locate this filthy piece of shit what does it say about my leadership!"

Joe put a hand on his boss.

"Easy Zane. People are staring" he whispered quietly.

Trying to regain his composure Zane calmed his head and looked at Jennifer seriously.

"What I'm trying to get across, is that you're his sister. Perhaps you might have a clue to where he might be hiding"

"Well I'm sorry Zane but I don't" Jennifer shrugged. "He may be weak physically, but he has brains. He knows how to hide from you. He's probably not even in the city anymore. Knowing him he left the minute the moon began to wane"

"No, he's here" Zane said in a low growl. "I can sense it. We're just not looking hard enough"

He took another sip of coffee. "As per usual I expect you to find him. I've said it too many times now I'm like a fucking broken record. If not, that's bad luck for me and worse luck for you shitheads"

Joe gave an uneasy look, but then he cleared his throat as if wanting to speak.

"Yes Joe? You have something more important to say?"

"Remember I told you about the 'new one'?"

This did jog Zane's memory. It intrigued him at the prospect of a new member.

"Yes? Tell me about him"

"It's a 'her' boss" Joe said a little sheepishly, while Jennifer gave him another evil look.

"Whatever. Though I loathe females, but I suppose I put up with them don't I" he shot Jennifer a nasty look, who returned it with a devious smile.

"Well anyway I was sitting in Anthony's. You know that Little Italy burger and pizza place mid-town?"

"Familiar" Zane said not caring one way or the other. "Continue"

"Well I was having my usual rare steak, when this girl looks over and then orders the same thing as me" Joe explained. "And then when she got it she dug into it like some animal. Pure hungry instinct boss, I'm telling you"

"How was she eating it?"

At this Joe chuckled. "With her hands. The thing was hanging out of her mouth. Scared the shit out of her date"

S_o it was true. _No one human ate raw meat so viciously as Joe described. Another werewolf was roaming the city, this one without a known pack. This was most unusual.

"Who is she? Do you know her name?"

Joe then reached under and pulled out an old newspaper and slid it on the table, Zane looked down and read the caption:

**Teen Titans Save City Again**

"What does..."

"Keep reading Zane" Phil said now.

He peered down at the caption: **Titans members Beast Boy and ****Raven stand stoicly in front of the camera after defeating Mad Mod**

"Teen Titans? Is this the girl you were referring to?"

"The very same" Joe replied. "Funny enough that's also the guy she was with the night I saw her. Some green lookin punk"

Zane studied the picture for a little longer. The girl was violet haired with matching eyes. She was beautiful for a human. He could only imagine her in a perfect wolf form. He was feeling that familiar lust come alive inside of him. He HAD to have her.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" he asked. "Are they a threat?"

"A group of adolescent super hero's who fight crime in the city." said Phil. "This Raven is one of them"

Zane growled, _this complicates things _he mused. But it was no matter. She may be a hero now, but once the moon came...she would know the power of being a beast. A ravenous animal.

"I have only one question" he said. "She was obviously not a werewolf until recently. Who bit her?"

No one answered. Between Phil, Joe, and Jennifer it obviously wasn't one of them. Any member of the pack had to report to him if they bit a human.

"I asked you a question" he said menacingly.

"It wasn't me, or any of us boss" Joe said sounding innocent.

"Jennifer?"

"Please, I would be the first one to brag if I took down a superhero" she commented.

"So would any other member of the pack" Phil pointed out.

"So it was someone unaccounted for" Zane said. "Craig" he muttered with a murderous intent ringing in his growl.

"I guess he did something right for once eh boss?" Joe cracked with a smile.

"Shut up you imbecile!" Zane barked. "If his filthy hide wasn't marked already he now faces a death sentence. He bit a human celebrity and this makes it all the more difficult to integrate her into the pack"

"What do you wanna do then Zane?" Phil asked wisely and calmly.

Zane looked out the window on onto the city street. It was sunny, but storm clouds were coming. The busy city street was populated with lousy humans, unaware and ripe for the picking. Those fools had no idea what lurked in the shadows, ready to strike at the moment they least expected it.

All of a sudden his eyes narrowed as he stared at a small, scrawny blonde haired man walking across the street. He looked pale, almost tired in a way. His clothes were scraggly and despite him being about six feet, he had a runty look to him. But almost as soon as their eyes met, the man vanished.

"He's here" Zane said quietly.

"You just seen him boss?" Joe asked.

"Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. But I want every member here, in Greek town 24/7, just to be sure. This goes for all of you"

Jennifer was uncomfortable the way Zane was taking this.

"What's going to happen to my brother? I know he's a useless slime, but are you really going to..."

"That's none of your buiness" Zane snapped. "When the time comes you'll know and you'll honor my decision. For now, find the scum. Locate where he is but don't lay a finger on him. We wait until the full moon rises"

No replies or thoughts. Good, then there was work to be done. Precautions taken, and preparations for the next moon. But above all he wanted the violet haired girl, he_ needed that girl. _

"One other thing. Find more about that girl Raven. Track her movements. Then on the night of her transformation, we will ensnare her. She will be confused, a mere animal not used to her new body. But we will change that"

"It is long since I've had a worthy mate" he added with a lick of his lips.

In the midst of all his scheming, his stomach growled. His temper rose at the slow service. He needed meat.

"HEY!" he shouted startling the rest of the customers inside the cafe.

"Where the fuck is my calamari?!"

Digging his claws under the table he growled wishfully. He couldn't wait for the next full moon.

* * *

Craig had never been more panicked in his entire life. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he got back to his hotel panting heavily and not knowing what to do.

He was sure he had seen Zane in that Greek coffee shop. Not only him, but Joe, Phil, and his dreaded sister Jennifer.

What was worse is that he had stared a bit too long at the window. The shock of seeing his tormentor in such close proximity to him had spooked him worse than the full moon did. He should have been more careful, how could he have done something so stupid?

He mentally chided himself much to his own chagrin. It wasn't safe here anymore. Zane would surely have this place staked out and he would be a goner.

Craig had two options. He pondered them as he shut the door to his apartment complex and locked it. He collapsed into his chair and breathed heavily. If he stayed here, Zane and his goons would surely find him. If he tried to leave and make a break for a nearby town they would surely spot him before he got there. The pack was keen and Zane knew people that would further hinder his chances of getting out unseen.

Feeling stuck Craig heard a knock at the door.

Leaping up immediately, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and slowly approached the door. If it was Zane he wouldn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was sure of that.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Craig it's me, Alan"

Alan Mougantanis was the owner of the hotel. He was the one he had bribed to not reveal his name during his stay.

Cautious but not detecting deceit, Craig unlocked the door. His instincts told him that all was safe. One of the few positive traits about being a wolf. Heightened senses.

He opened the door and indeed it was Alan standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Craig I saw you rush in here as if a ghost was chasing after you. Everything okay?"

This was where cunning would have to come into play. He couldn't tell Alan about who he was or what was after him. Not only would he not believe him, but he would be chucked out and out onto the streets, where Zane was waiting for him. He had to be fast with this.

"I can't tell you much Alan. All I can say is that certain people are after me and they know where I am"

"Here?" Alan asked his face lighting up.

"No, not exactly. But they know I'm in this area. If I try to leave Jump I won't get far"

"Who are these people that are after you?" Alan continued to interrogate.

"Again I can't say, but believe me Alan, you wouldn't want to come across them. I don't want to dump this problem on you, so I'll be leaving by tonight" Craig turned around to start packing but Alan's arm held him back.

"You are in trouble" he said his moustache giving a twitch. "If you say you cannot leave without them knowing I will help you. I know a way you can hide from them."

"I appreciate that but I can't dump this on you" Craig argued. He didn't want to leave, but he had to argue somehow. The man was taking a huge risk in keeping him here.

"No I'm going help you" Alan said defiantly. "I have been in bad situations before too. I was grateful to those who aided me in a time of need. You are in a time of need. Therefore you must come with me"

He left and motioned for Craig to follow him. He knew he had to trust him, he had no other choice. If he was to get away from the pack this man could be his only hope.

Walking downstairs with Alan, he was led to the main lobby where a fabulous oriental rug covered the floor.

He pulled it up which revealed a trap door. He lifted it up to reveal a flight of stairs and he proceeded to walk down them.

A musty smell hit Craig's nose like a bomb. It wasn't pleasant. Alan ficked on the lightswitch revealing a spacy room with all sorts of junk inside.

"This has been here since my father owned the place. You will be safe here" Alan explained.

He tore apart some of the junk to reveal a small bed, old looking and rusty, but it was a bed. It would have to do.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you anything better. But this is all I have. I will send food from the kitchens three times a day. I myself will deliver it. Also if you desire entertainment I have a DVD player with some movies and books to read. If what you say is true you must not leave the basement. Do you understand?"

Craig couldn't thank this man enough for his kindness. All he could say was a weak "Thank you"

"I believe in helping people. Even if you don't know them, it comes back with its own rewards in the long run."

It was moments like these where Craig help hope. He felt anger pulse through him after remembering Zane's speeches on how the humans were in an inferior race and were nothing more than scum. This right here, proved that wrong. He held hope that maybe one day his humanity would be restored. But he also knew better than to dwell on false dreams. It was a time to survive not to wish on a lost cause.

"I will get sheets and blankets for you" Alan said heading back upstairs.

Craig took in the scene of the dark, musty basement that currently was the last place he had left to go before he was found.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

After all he had to make it last.

* * *

**...the intensity is increasing XD. It will be updated this week along with my other fic 'Just Admit It'. But for now I'm sorry I gotta leave you hanging. Lol rock on and don't worry I promise I'm going to update.**

**~Punkrocka23**


End file.
